Tree Hill Reunions
by WrappedInARiddle
Summary: It's time for a reunion in Tree Hill. Brooke Davis left after graduation and never looked back. When she got the evite to her 10 year reunion she wanted to decline, but something inside her said she had been gone long enough... It was time to return to Tree Hill. Brooke centered. Brucas, Naley, Jeyton. *Epilogue added* Read and review... :-)
1. Chapter 1

So I haven't posted anything in quite some time. Life got in the way. But recently my life settled down so I decided to start posting again. This is a new story I just started working on. I've been reading through my old stories, I'm going to start editing them one at a time and finishing them. So if anyone reading this has read my old stuff I'm going to get to them soon I swear. :)

My favorite One Tree Hill character was and still is Brooke Davis so this story, like my past ones, will be about her and her relationships... Since its my story with OTH characters, they will all be similar to the ones we knew and loved, but different slightly.

Summary: It's time for a reunion in Tree Hill. Brooke Davis left after graduation and never looked back. When she got the evite to her 10 year reunion she wanted to decline, but something inside her said she had been gone long enough... It was time to return to Tree Hill.

-0-

Chapter 1: Where Did The Last Decade Go?

 _"Cause you're amazing just the way you are and when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile, cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are,"_ the song lyrics of Bruno Mars always got Brooke Davis in the mood to exercise. She was running on her treadmill in her office mouthing the words when she saw her assistant Millicent walk in, "Miss Davis," she turned to leave, "I can come back."

Brooke smiled and paused her Ipod, "No, Millie what can I do for you?" She maintained her stride, 'putting in a treadmill was the smartest thing I ever did,' she thought to herself.

"I just wanted to bring you your mail and your messages." Millie said coming into the office and placing a stack of mail on Brooke's glass top desk. "Would you like me to tell you your messages or just put them on your desk?"

"Lets here them, I'm about done," Brooke glanced down at the screen, "I'm almost to 5 miles."

"OK," Millie sat down in the chair, adjusted her glasses. "There's two from your mother. She said she liked the new set of sketches you sent her."

Brooke nodded, "But..." 'with my mother there is always a but' she thought.

"The second message she said she was going to send up some fabric swatches she preferred to the ones you sent her." Millie added with a smile.

"When she gets a degree in fashion she can give me fabric suggestions," Brooke pressed the power down button the treadmill, grabbed a towel, "anything else?" she asked with a sigh.

"Yes, one from Suzie at the San Francisco office, she said Simone has been asking about a job." Millie flipped through her notes, "she said she cannot stall her any longer."

"Great, my crazy step sister is back from her most recent bender and is demanding I give her a job." Brooke rolled her eyes, "Make a note, I'll call Richard later, see if he has anything for her to do. I don't want to worry about that hassle again."

Millie took out her Ipad, "there's a bulletin here for me anyways to remind you to make your monthly call to your father," clicking away, she added, "I'll just add talk about Simone to the note."

"Thank you, I think I would cease to function if you weren't here to run my day Mills," Brooke smiled, "you're the closest thing to a best friend I have these days. Anything else? I need to get changed for my next meeting."

"Last one... Julian Baker called again. He said he needs you to sign off on name rights."

"Name rights? Name rights for what?" Brooke asked.

"His last message stated he was a film producer, he brought the option for Lucas Scott's book _An Unkindness of Ravens_. He can't get clearance on the script till you give name rights. He said if you don't respond by Friday he will tell the writers to change the characters name."

"Well doesn't he sound like one bright ray of sunshine, how many messages has he left," Brooke asked while she untied her running shoes and went to the clothing rack by the window.

"I looked on the computers, he's only left three messages. The first one you were out of the country and the last two were in the last couple of days." Millie stood to leave, "would you like me to have legal draw something up for you to sign?"

"No, I'll call him after my 2pm with casting," Brooke pulled a blue pinstripe pencil skirt and a gray cashmere blouse from the rack, "mother wants to shoot another commerical and the models she selects are always too thin. I don't like what that promotes, besides Clothes Over Bros lines look best on a girl with curves. Thank you Millie." When Millie left, Brooke changed and sat at her desk to check the time. She noticed she had a few minutes before her next meeting so she started going through the mail stack. "Junk, party, opening, blah blah blah," she said tossing things into the trash can next to her. She moved her mouse and saw she had waiting emails, "might as well check these."

Brooke put on a pair of black framed glasses and pulled out her keyboard, 'more of the same stuff,' she thought to herself, 'I miss having a personal life.' She scrolled through emails when something caught her eye, '10 Year Reunion'.

 _To: brooke._

 _From: bevin_mirskey_

 _Greetings fellow classmates! Bevin here. Can you believe its been 10 years since we graced the halls of Tree Hill High School? We can't either... So that means it's time for a reunion! This year is also significant because it marks the retirement of Coach Durham, the basketball coach who brought us all the way to the championships our senior year. He's going to be passing the reins to Assistant Coach Nathan Scott, formerly of the Charlotte Hornets. The reunion weekend kicks off June 19 thru June 21. If you plan to attend please RSVP by May 15. We hope to see you all there._

 _Lets go Ravens!_

 _Bevin Mirskey_

Brooke read it over one more time, 'wow has it really been a decade since I've been home?' She pushed the intercom button, "Millie, are my personal items still in storage?"

"Yes," Millie said.

"OK," Brooke answered, 'I wonder what everyone is up to?' she knew that Lucas and Peyton split up shortly after graduation only because she cyber stalked them after Lucas' book was released. She knew that Nathan and Haley were still together and had just had a fourth child. Without thinking she hit reply to the email and RSVP'd yes to the reunion.

"Brooke?" Millie said from the doorway, Brooke looked up, "your 2 o'clock meeting is about to start."

"Oh I almost forgot about that, tell them I'll be right down," Brooke said stepping into a pair of heals next to her desk.

"Is everything alright, you look like you've seen a ghost," Millie asked.

"I'm great," Brooke said a little forced, "I'll be back in about an hour." In the elevator Brooke pulled out her phone and went on facebook. She typed Lucas Scott in the search bar...

-0-

So what do you all think? I know it's not very long, but I'm getting back into writing... Next chapter will be longer.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Krystal


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Brooke stared at the all too familiar face on her phone. 'Single, not single?' she thought to herself, she clicked on his profile and began to click around looking for any evidence of a wife or a girlfriend, she was so lost in her phone she didn't hear the elevator ding. "Getting off?" a voice called, "What?" Brooke said looking up, "yes," and exited the elevator.

"Brooke darling, I didn't know you were coming to this meeting," Victoria said with a fake smile.

"Yes mother, I want to make sure you are upholding the Clothes Over Bros image," Brooke put her phone in her purse and surveyed the models, "lets put them in the spring collection, I want to see them walk."

"Darling this is for the upcoming commercial shoot, not a runway show," Victoria said with her hands on her hips, "I already selected my favorites, I'm sure you're very busy, you can go," Victoria waved her hand at Brooke and turned around.

"Mother, as creative director with the controlling share I make the final decisions," Brooke pinched the bridge of her nose, 'why does she always give me such a headache?' she thought, "I know this is for the commercial, I still want to see them walk. The models with the best walks get booked first, since I have them all here I might as well check them out for future bookings." She pointed to the changing areas, "anyone interested in potential bookings, the racks are over there," Brooke pointed and turned, "and the catwalk is over there," Brooke looked at her wrist, "you all have 15 minutes."

As models hurried over to the racks, Brooke grabbed books off the table and started looking over the models. "Darling, you look tired. Are you sure you need to be here, mommy can handle it," Victoria purred.

"Yes mother I'm sure," Brooke put two books aside, "these girls are too skinny. Anorexia is not a good look, I don't care who thinks so. That will never be the way Clothes Over Bros operates." She picked up another book, "this one isn't even 18 and look at her body, it's sad."

"None of them have eating disorders I checked," Victoria folded her arms, "some women are just built skinny."

"If they're built that way I'll know when I see them in the clothes." Brooke now had two piles in front of her the ones she liked and the ones whose parents she wanted to call. "The last time we talked about the direction of the company I really thought we were seeing eye to eye." Brooke shook her head and looked at her watch, "5 minutes," she headed towards the catwalk, "I guess not."

Victoria stopped next to her, "this isn't really about me is it, this is about Simone."

"How did you know she called?" Brooke asked.

"I'm your mother, it's my job to know these things." Victoria placed her hand on Brooke's shoulder, "I know the divorce was hard on you darling, but I've moved on, you should too. I'm sure your father would appreciate it if you got her another job."

"Victoria it was easy to hire her when she didn't have a drug problem, giving Richard's step-daughter a job was the least I could do since she complains I'm too successful." Brooke looked at her watch again, "2 minutes," models started shuffling out from behind the curtains, "But she's only been off the drugs this time for 3 months, she's done some serious damage to her face, I could never use her in any type of ads, what kind of message would that convey to my young shoppers." Brooke motioned for the models that were ready to walk the runway, "what else does she know how to do?"

"Honey I don't know, you could ask Phoebe?" Victoria was trying to get Brooke to look at her top three selections.

"Simone is 22 years old, I'm not talking to her mother." Brooke looked down at her watch again, "Time's up." She turned towards the curtains, "sorry girls. Making tight deadlines is a part of this job. Leave your head-shot and contact information with the front desk."

-0-

An hour later Brooke was ready for a martini, she was waiting for the elevator thinking of what was left on her desk. "I just want to go home and run a hot bath," she said aloud. The elevator dinged on arrival, Brooke entered the elevator and pressed "22" and waited for the doors to shut, "Hold the elevator," she heard a mans voice shout. Brooke put her finger on the "door open" button and waited for the man.

"Thanks!," he said with a smile, "do you mind pressing 22 for me?," he looked at the key pad, "never mind, looks like we're headed to the same place."

Brooke laughed, "what brings you to Clothes Over Bros? The menswear line doesn't launch for another year or so."

"I'm trying to see someone that has been avoiding me," he said with a smile.

'He is handsome,' Brooke thought to herself, "do you have an appointment, I have it on good authority that they will not let you past the lobby without an appointment."

He turned to face her, "why do you think I was running?" He smiled.

Brooke nodded, "well maybe I can help you. What's her name?"

"Now who says I'm here to see a woman?" the stranger asked.

"There are only three offices on 22, they all belong to women." Brooke smiled, "so what's her name, who are you stalking."

"Brooke Davis actually, she's been dodging my calls," he looked down at his phone, "I tipped a receptionist to tell me when she was in the office and," he shook his phone, "she texted to say that she will be in the office till 4:30. Do you think you could get me in to see her?"

Brooke felt her heart beating fast, 'he doesn't look familiar' she thought, reaching inside her purse for her phone, "sorry, but I can't help you."

"Alright, well fingers crossed there aren't armed guards on the 22nd floor," he turned to her a second time, "Julian Baker," he extended his hand, "and you are?"

Brooke sighed with relief, "Julian Baker huh?" Brooke put her phone back in her bag and turned to him and put her hand in his, "Brooke Davis, but I'm guessing you already knew that before I held the elevator."

Julian laughed, "why have you been avoiding my calls? I just need your permission for the character to be named Brooke. It's as easy as your signature on a release."

"I understand you make movies Mr. Baker, but it was hard enough after the book came out, I had just launched my first line. Clothes Over Bros was just getting started, I was so excited about how people were responding to my designs and during my first round of press all anyone wanted to talk about was _An Unkindness of Ravens_. The book almost killed my career before it even got started, so excuse me for not wanting to go through that commotion again."

Julian closed his notebook as the elevator dinged for the 22nd floor, "Lucas told me you would never say yes."

Millie was waiting at the elevator, "Brooke, I was about to come get you, you're 3:30 conference call is holding," Millie looked at Julian, "who are you?"

"Julian Baker," Julian and Brooke said in unison.

"Mills do you think you could sit in on the call for me, Julian and I have something to discuss." Brooke asked.

"Ummm.." Millie looked nervous, "sure thing Miss Davis. I'll type up the notes after and forward them to you." Millie turned and hurried towards the conference room.

"Follow me Mr, Baker," Brooke said, motioning towards her office, she could feel him staring at her. "Have a seat," Brooke closed the door behind him, then took the seat at her desk. She looked at the picture frame sitting on the edge of her desk, it was a high school photo of her, Haley and Peyton after the championship basketball game, "Lucas told you I was going to be difficult?" she practically whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Julian began to shift uneasily in his chair, "Luke just mentioned he hadn't spoken to you in nearly a decade and..."

Brooke interrupted, "of course he would insinuate it was all my fault.," Brooke could feel her cheeks getting hot, "I left my hometown because I didn't want to be around him and Peyton anymore. When Lucas showed me what he put about me in his book I was hurt. I knew that he always loved Peyton more, but I never expected to play second fiddle in a book about their epic love story."

Julian looked confused, "I've read _Ravens_ a million times Miss Davis and you were always my favorite part. Luke said you would change the world one day, and from the research I've done it looks like you have." He placed his hand on hers, "it looks to me like you're living your dream, I read about the charities you contribute to and the scholarship program you set up. You have affected so many lives, what more did you hope to have accomplished by the time you were 28?"

Brooke tried to focus on anything except for Julian's hand, "I have spent the last ten years trying to get away from that pretty girl in the book. She was easy, her peers thought she was stupid and her best friend in the entire world betrayed her." Brooke sighed, 'don't cry, please don't cry,' "when I left Tree Hill I did it to start over. Signing that release brings me right back and I'm nothing more than the 17 year old slutty cheerleader again."

Julian sat back in his chair, "you didn't like the way you were portrayed in the book?" Brooke shook her head, Julian stretched and placed a very worn copy of _An Unkindness of Ravens_ on her desk, "you are the main reason I fought for the movie option on this book." Julian grabbed her hand again, "the girl in that book was fearless. She was an outsider like me who still managed to be the most popular girl in school. I envisioned you as being some sort of amalgamation of important women in Lucas's life. When I heard that Lucas's publisher was marketing the book as being semi-biographical I knew I had to do some research before I even pitched the movie idea to my father. Imagine my surprise when I found out that the character of Brooke Davis grew up to be Brooke Davis, fashion designer. I have followed your career since that first pitch meeting you haven't settled, or compromised and that's amazing."

Brooke looked into Julian's eyes, "I never thought about it that way. In my experience all anyone wants to talk about is the 16 year old version of me that used to hide naked in the back of cars or got too drunk at parties and made sex tapes." Brooke glanced at the picture on her desk again, "I would hate for the script to be rewritten because of me, I know how long Lucas worked on that novel. I'm about to leave for the day, leave the release with my assistant and I'll sign it."

Julian smiled, "thank you Miss Davis, I can assure you that the version of Brooke Davis I want to see on the screen is a strong, confident girl who always went for what she wanted." Julian took out his phone to text Lucas, "do you have plans for dinner?"

"No, I'm actually just heading home," Brooke said grabbing her purse as she rose from her chair. "I just finished renovating my new house. I have a long night of unpacking ahead of me."

Julian looked disappointed as he too stood up, "well here's my card, it has my personal cell number. I would really love to take you to dinner some time. I would love to pick your brain about costume options for the movie."

Brooke smiled and took his card, "I doubt Lucas would want my help but thank you for the consideration." She crossed her office to the door, "Millie's desk is right out front." she extended her hand, "it was nice to meet you Mr. Baker."

Julian shook her hand, "it was a pleasure Miss Davis." Brooke watched him give the release to Millie and head towards the elevator bank. It wasn't until she saw the elevator doors close that she let out a deep sigh.

-0-

With the sun setting in the background Lucas threw the basketball towards the hoop and with the swish he hooted in victory. "Yes!" Lucas raised his arms to the sky, "your uncle Luke still has it Jamie." Lucas looked towards the bleachers to see Jamie texting away on his phone, "hey!" Luke tossed the ball in Jamie's direction, "not on my time."

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie said without even looking up from his phone, "I wasn't texting," Jamie threw the ball towards the net, "I don't play basketball anymore remember."

Lucas watched the ball go into the net and he shook his head, "that's right you play baseball now. You know Jamie the seasons are different you could do both if you were interested."

Jamie put his phone away, "I'm not," Jamie said brushing dirty blond hair out of his eyes.

Lucas looked at his, 'I can't believe he's almost 10.' "Alright, well can't blame a man for trying, let's go. Your dad is probably waiting for us." Lucas and Jamie entered the Tree Hill High Gym and headed towards Nathan's office. Lucas looked at all the awards and pictures that lined the hallway "See what you could be looking forward to if you gave up baseball," Lucas said pointing to the championship trophies.

"Baseball has championships too," Jamie said and stopped to look at the pictures, "the brunette is Brooke right?" he said pointing at a picture of three cheerleaders hugging. "That one is mom and that's Aunt Peyton, the one in the middle is Brooke Davis right? I recognize her from the old photos at home."

Lucas looked at the picture remembering the night of the championship game all those years ago, "yep Jamie that's Brooke," 'the one I let get away,' Lucas thought to himself.

"She was pretty," Jamie said, looking back at his phone.

"IS… She still IS one of the most beautiful women I've even seen." Lucas corrected. Before he could continue his phone chimed with a text message, it was from Julian. He looked at it; _Brooke Davis has agreed to sign off on Ravens… Pre-production can begin as early as June. Congratulations Luke we're going to make a movie._

Jamie spotted his dad, said something Lucas couldn't quite hear and walked down the hall, "Hey man you look like you've seen a ghost," Nathan called to him, furrowing his brow, "what is it?"

Lucas looked up and smiled when he saw his brother, "Julian was just letting me know Brooke signed off on Ravens."

Nathan's face softened, "that's great news Luke. I thought I had the biggest piece of Davis news today, I think that one has me beat."

Lucas tried to shake off his uneasiness, his mind was going crazy, 'Julian said he would do anything to get Brooke's approval,' he thought, 'did he go see her, they were both in LA.' "Sorry Nate, you have Brooke news too, whatcha got."

"First, stop thinking about Brooke and Julian," Nate raised his eyebrow, "I know how you are, so knock it off." Nate shook Luke's shoulder, "Bevin was going through the class list for our ten year reunion, checking responses, and Brooke RSVP'd. The whole office was buzzing about it."

Lucas felt like he needed to sit down, "Brooke is going to be here next month." Lucas paused, "do you think her RSVP'ing and signing off on the movie are a coincidence? What if her and Julian are a couple now? She wouldn't do that to me right?"

Nathan laughed again, "What is with you Luke, Brooke left Tree Hill an hour after graduation without so much as a see ya to any of us, not even Haley or Peyton, how can you still be so hung up on her?" Nathan unlocked his office, "you're reading way too much into this." He stared at the boxes, "even if they were a couple it isn't any of your business. Now come on I've got an hour before I have to pick up Lydia, Robbie and Tessa from the sitter."

Lucas said, "Man you are such a hoarder, what is all this shit."

Nathan motioned to the piles, "now you see why this has been taking me so long, Haley won't even come in here, she starts twitching over the mess. I think some of it is from past coaches, I found some old cheer-leading routine sheets. Before the remodel this side used to be for the women's coaches. So some of it isn't mine, I just never got rid of it when it became my office." Nathan sat down in a huff, "now it's all coming back to bite me in the ass."

Lucas took out his phone and sent Haley a message, _Hales I know its Nate's day to pick up the kids, but what is more important… Paying Leslie for another hour or…_ Lucas snapped a picture of Nathan with his head in his hands surrounded by clutter. He sent the picture and finished, _getting this finished before the new assistant coach gets in on Monday._ Almost immediately his phone chimed with a response, _I see your point, crack the whip Luke… Dinner at Karen's at 6:00. And don't worry about Jamie; he just texted about getting a ride to the studio… Did you hear about Brooke?_ Lucas wasn't sure what to respond so he looked up at Nathan, "alright. The kids are covered. Let's get to work."

-0-

Two hours and 7 boxes later, Nathan looked up, "alright, what's left?"

Lucas scanned the office, "it looks like we just have to go through the stuff that you should have given back to the school last year." Lucas looked at the open boxes, "there's cheerleading stuff, volleyball and miscellaneous office supplies and mementos left by previous coaches." Lucas put the lid on the last box, "that can just go to Bevin in the office. I'm sure she has contact information." Lucas put the lid on the box labeled volleyball, "we can just bring this over to Coach Romero's office on the other side of campus, since she's been coaching volleyball since we were students here."

"Sweet," Nathan said, "so that leaves the cheerleading box," Nathan pulled it towards him, "this stuff looks old," Nathan took out a few things, "hey Luke, isn't this Brooke's handwriting?"

Lucas grabbed the papers from Nathan's hands and studied them carefully, "it looks like it," Lucas took the box from Nathan and began rifling through it hoping he found some other items of Brooke's. "This is Brooke's cheer book, look at the hearts," Lucas went to close the book before he noticed something on the front page margin, "Nate look."

Nathan looked at the book, "wow that is old," Nathan put his finger on the penciled words, "Mrs. Brooke Scott," he scoffed, "so this has to be from before you picked Peyton."

"Did you have to go there," Lucas asked, Nathan nodded with a big smile on his face, Lucas returned to looking into the box, "I think this was the contents of Brooke's cheer locker," Lucas picked up hair ribbons and faded Raven stickers. "Why would she have left this stuff..." Lucas trailed off when he reached the bottom of the box. "Nate."

Nathan looked up again, "what is it now? Your testicles maybe?"

"No," Lucas gulped, "its letter 83. She told me there were only 82, why does this envelope say 83?"

Nathan shrugged, "beats me," he looked at his phone, "come on we have to get going we're going to be late and you know how Haley gets when we're late." Nathan paused and brought Lucas in for a hug, "some things are better left unsaid, opening that envelope isn't going to change the last decade."

Lucas hugged him back, "I know."

-0-

Ok so there is Chapter 2.. Thanks for all the reviews. The way I outlined this story it woll be Brucas endgame... I always loved them together. I think there's going to be some Brulian in the beginning, but it will mostly be a flirty friendship.

Chapter 3 will be finished over the weekend... Thanks!

Krystal


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews... I actually binge watched certain episodes to refresh my memory on some of the Brucas early stuff... Hope you guys catch the references... I have really enjoyed getting back into writting... Glad you all have liked it so far... :)

Chapter 3:

"Everything alright Brooke," Millie called from her desk.

"Yes," Brooke said, "It was just a long day." Brooke closed and locked her office, "I'm reachable on all my numbers." Brooke said heading towards the elevators.

"What do you want me to do with this release?" Millie asked.

"Ummm," Brooke paused, "give it to legal, have them look it over, if they have no problems with it, I'll messenger it to over Mr. Baker in the morning." The elevator rang on arrival, "Have a good night Millicent." Brooke's head was spinning, 'such an eventful day,' she thought. When the elevator reached the parking garage she was surprised by a now familiar face. "Mr. Baker?" she looked at him, "did you forget something."

"No," Julian smiled, "I just wanted to give you an opportunity to reconsider dinner."

"Persistent.." Brooke half smiled back, "but no thank you. I really do have to start unpacking."

"Alright," Julian said shifting his weight, "do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

-0-

Brooke pulled into her driveway, not entirely certain how she made it home in the first place, "where did Julian get off," Brooke said aloud, "asking me why I left Tree Hill." Brooke went to put her keys in the door when she noticed it slightly ajar. She walked in, "Hello?" she called out. She looked back out the front door, she didn't notice any unusual cars, she walked further into the entryway, purposefully leaving the door pushed open, "Hello?"

"Brooke it's me," a voice said from the kitchen, "Millie said you were asking about your personal boxes. So I brought them over for you."

Brooke sighed, "Mouth," she hugged him, "for a second I thought you were psycho Derek and you escaped from prison." Brooke kinked her eyebrow, "you have already murdered Peyton and you came all this way to finish what you started 10 years ago."

Mouth laughed, "Mills said you seemed nostalgic today." He crossed the kitchen to hug her, "are you feeling alright? I know with the reunion and the movie deal Tree Hill has been on the forefront recently."

Brooke nodded, "I said yes to both, did Millie tell you?"

Mouth smiled again, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and read a text aloud, " _Marvin, I'm worried about Brooke. She agreed to the movie and she RSVP'd to the reunion. Then she asked about her personal items..."_ Mouth looked up, "So I told her I would come check on you. Why the sudden interest in Tree Hill?"

Brooke sat on the couch and looked at her still mostly packed furnishings, "I started thinking it is time for me to face my past." She gestured around her, "I mean look at this, I'm never going to move forward if I cannot let go of Tree Hill."

Mouth sat down next to her and held her hand, "Tree Hill wasn't such a bad place Brooke. You are not the same girl that left a decade ago. What are you still afraid of?" Brooke was thinking about how Mouth came back into her life, she had sent Millicent to Tree Hill five years ago to scout locations for a Clothes Over Bros store. Victoria had insisted it was a bad idea. While in Tree Hill Millie ran into none other than Marvin "Mouth" McFadden. After doing the long distance thing for almost two years, Mouth applied for a sports announcer job in Los Angeles and left it up to fate.

"Do you still keep in touch with anyone?" Brooke asked, ignoring Mouth's question.

Mouth began playing with his wedding band and let out a huff, "I thought we settled this ages ago, we both know you don't want me to answer that question. They were my friends too. Haley and Nathan, Peyton, Lucas..."

Brooke stood up and went to the wine refrigerator and took out a bottle of Pinot Grigot, "I know Mouth, I'm sorry."

Mouth got up and stood next to her, placing his arm over her shoulder, "I think it's been long enough Brooke."

Brooke started to choke back tears, "I know it has Mouth," she took the cork out and poured a glass, "it's time for me to finally put it all behind me... Tree Hill... the sex tape... the book," she sipped her wine, "Lucas Scott."

-0-

They pulled up to the cafe at 6:32, Lucas hadn't heard anything Nathan said the entire drive over, "so you're saying I shouldn't open it?"

Nathan shook his head, "why don't you ask Haley what she thinks? You clearly didn't hear what I said at the gym." Nathan got out of the car, "besides if she had meant for you to have it why wouldn't she have just given it to you. It was left in her locker for a reason."

Lucas got out of the car and headed to the door, "you're right man," Lucas folded the envelope and put it in his back pocket.

The sign on the cafe door said "closed". Haley had her phone to her ear, Nathan's pocket started ringing. "We're two minutes late Haley." Nathan paused, staring at Lucas, "it's all his fault, he found some old box belonging to Davis and went to mush over it."

Haley put the phone down and said, "you found something belonging to Brooke? Where?"

"In Nathan's hoard," Lucas took the envelope out of his pocket, "it was the contents of Brooke's cheer locker. This was in it."

Haley looked at the sealed envelope, "I thought there was only 82 of these?"

"82 of what?" Peyton said coming out of the kitchen. Haley handed the envelope to Peyton, her eyes grew wide, "where did this come from?"

Lucas stepped towards Peyton and hugged her, "it's nice to see you Peyt. When did you guys get in?" Lucas smiled, Peyton looked so different now, much more relaxed. The summer after graduation they decided to end things when Peyton applied to an Art School in Savannah. She insisted it was because it was the best school for her, Lucas knew it was because of Jake.

Peyton replied, "Jake and I came up for the week to help with the record store re-opening." Peyton pulled away, "where did you find this?"

Nathan chimed in, "it was in the assistant coach's office. I'm moving into Whitey's office soon and the new assistant coach is coming in on Monday. Luke was helping me clean out my office."

Peyton sat down and rubbed her swollen stomach, "Brooke told me before graduation that she had written another letter, but I always assumed she gave it to you the night of the banquet dinner."

Lucas felt his cheeks redden, "you knew about this and you didn't tell me. What if someone had thrown it away?"

Peyton couldn't help but laugh, "if you're still so hung up on her why didn't you ever go after her when we broke up? Track her down, fight for her, tell her how you felt." Peyton moved her chair away from Lucas, "or one of the many times you were in Los Angeles for book business. Don't put this on me or anyone else."

Haley clapped her hands together, "that's enough, lets eat. You can both kill each other after dinner."

-0-

Mouth had left hours ago. Brooke was almost drunk and staring at a single box marker "TH". 'I guess now is as good a time as any,' she said to herself. She cut the tape off the box and began to immerse herself in her memories. Pom-poms from four great years of cheer. She smiled as she pulled out her cheer uniform. 'I wonder if it still fits?' Brooke thought before shaking her head and putting it to the side. Next she brought out a very tattered copy of _The Winter of Our Discontent_ by John Steinbeck. 'This is what started it all' she thought. She thumbed through the book she had read at least a dozen times and found photo strips of her and Lucas. She put the book down and continued, next she came to the letters. 'Why did I even keep these?' she thought. Next were the scrapbooks filled with memories and mementos of the wonderful life she left behind. Memories of Lucas and Naley and Peyton and Lucas...

A half hour and a finished bottle of wine left Brooke feeling lower than she had in years, she looked inside her purse and stared at the crisp white business card. She looked at the wall clock across from her and picked up her cell phone.

The phone was ringing, "This is Julian," the voice answered.

"H-H-Hey" Brooke stuttered and coughed, 'why are you doing this,' she thought, "This is Brooke Davis, I'm not sure why I'm calling you."

"Hi Brooke," Julian said, "could it be because you missed me?"

"No," Brooke shook her head, "that isn't it. Would you like to have breakfast with me tomorrow?"

"No," Julian replied, "I can't, I have a shoot at the beach. You're more than welcome to join me. It will be a closed set, no papazzi. We can grab at bite at the pier."

Brooke thought about it for a moment, 'was my body ready for a swim suit,' something told her just to go for it. "Sure, that sounds like fun. Text me the details and we can meet up tomorrow."

"Great," Julian said, "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Brooke heard the dial tone and closed her phone. "It's time to move on," she said aloud. Brooke left the mess for tomorrow and headed to her room, "now what to wear."

-0-

Everyone had headed to Nathan and Haley's' house after dinner. After the Scott kids were down for the night the adults gathered around the fire pit and talked. "Lucas I think you need to have your head examined," Nathan said from the chair to Lucas's right. "Every time a relationship of yours ends you try to reason with yourself that it was because you still have feelings for Brooke." Nathan sighed, "if Brooke was really the one why didn't you go after her before?"

Lucas took a drink from his Corona, "I don't think about Brooke every time a relationship ends..." Lucas was interrupted by laughter, "that isn't fair. She broke my heart, practically pushed me to Peyton." Lucas looked in Peyton's direction, "no offense."

"None taken," Peyton said grabbing Jake's hand, "we worked this out long ago."

Jake laughed and sipped his beer, "ya, when Peyton told me you wrote a book I never expected it to be about her." Jake kissed Peyton's palm, "Nathan is right though Luke, think about the way you acted afterwards. After you finished licking your wounds over Peyton you became obsessed with getting Brooke's contact information. When a few calls went unanswered you gave up."

It was now Haley's turn to laugh, "he didn't put in that much of an effort there. Within 6 months of the end of Leyton Luke met Lindsey."

"Lindsey," the group said in unison.

Lucas felt on guard now, "hey Lindsey and I were together for three years, she dumped me remember?"

"Ya," Jake responded, "because you wrote another book about Peyton."

 _"The Comet"_ they all said in unison again with a laugh.

Lucas stood up "I don't need this from any of you. You are supposed to be my family." Lucas held up the envelope, "it's killing me thinking about what this says." Lucas ran his hands through his hair, "what if it was her final goodbye and reading it will bring me closure once and for all? What if it has her address in it and it says broody I love you I'll wait for you always."

Nathan got up to get another beer, "if you wanted her address so bad all you had to do was ask Mouth. He's married to Brooke's assistant. But you didn't really want it, you just want to torture yourself over it." Nathan came up to Luke and slapped his shoulder, "remember what I said earlier some things are better left unsaid."

Lucas sat back down in his chair, "I know little brother, but with Brooke coming home next month for the reunion I feel like I have to know." Lucas spun the envelope in his hands, "I know she isn't married, from what I can tell all the boyfriends are speculation." Lucas paused and ran his hands through his hair again, "I need to know and I'll face the consequences later." Lucas got up and walked away.

-0-

"I knew I would find you over here," Haley called sitting down next to Lucas looking out at the waves. "Did you open it yet?"

Lucas held up the envelope, "no. I keep hesitating."

Haley took the envelope, "do you want me to open it Luke?"

Lucas nodded, "why did she leave right after graduation Hales, sometimes I lay in bed and think about that day. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. We were all planning to meet up at the grad party and then she was gone. It was like she vanished into thin air. I don't even think Chase knew where she was at the time and he was her boyfriend."

Haley opened the envelope. "I don't know. I wonder that too. I would be lying if I said I wasn't still hurt by it sometimes. We had all these dreams together and somewhere along the line it got to be too much for her so she left." Haley nudged Lucas, "she used to send Jamie presents for Christmas and his birthday." Haley wiped a few stray tears away, "I miss her too Luke, we all do." Haley stood up, "here, read it, don't read it, the choice is yours. I can't."

Lucas grabbed Haley's hand "stay please Hales." Haley sat back down and Lucas unfolded the water stained sheet of lined paper:

 _I've been thinking it over for years, while we loved each other we didn't need words to make ourselves understood. But people do not love forever. A time came when I should have found the words to keep her with me, only I could not._

Lucas smiled, "what does it mean Luke?" Haley asked.

"It's Albert Camus," Lucas paused with a smile, "and it means Brooke loves me."

-0-

So there's chapter 3... I hope you all like it. :) Please read and review and check back in a few days for the next chapter.

Thanks!

Krystal


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews, I know some of you were disappointed about Lucas still writing _The Comet_ about Peyton... Stay tuned, this chapter explains it further. PLus a slight change, I decided to change the Albert Camus quote I used last chapter, so it's been updated to note the change... The new quote is from Albert Camus's book _The Plague_.

-0-

 _I've been thinking it over for years, while we loved each other we didn't need words to make ourselves understood. But people do not love forever. A time came when I should have found the words to keep her with me, only I could not._

Lucas smiled, "what does it mean Luke?" Haley asked.

"It's Albert Camus," Lucas paused with a smile, "and it means Brooke loves me."

-0-

Chapter 4:

Brooke stared across the table at Julian who was studying his menu, his brow furrowed, "so I was thinking of making a research trip to Tree Hill in the next two weeks it would be really great if I had a native to show me around." Julian smiled.

Brooke took a deep breath, "I haven't been back to Tree Hill in almost ten years. Why can't Lucas help you?"

"Normally that would be a great option, but Lucas is going to be in New York for three weeks," Julian looked at his phone, "something to do with his latest book," Julian found what he was looking for, "an editors meeting. I guess the publishing house is shooting for a release next spring to piggy back off the free press of _Ravens's_ release."

"I'm glad he's still writing," Brooke said without looking up from the menu, "I didn't read _The Comet_ , is his next book also a novel?"

Julian smiled again, "I don't think anyone read _The Comet_ , that's part of the problem. The publisher had Lucas signed for a three book deal. They want to get this new one out quickly to finish up his contract." Julian looked at his menu again, "he said they were excited with his latest drafts though, they're trying to market him as the next Nicholas Sparks."

"Well good for him," Brooke paused, "so what is good here?"

"Alright enough about Lucas," Julian smiled, "why don't you tell me something about you."

Brooke paused, "what do you want to know?" Brooke put her menu down, "I am an open book."

Julian laughed and put down his own menu, "oh really. Alright well lets start with something easy, are you single Brooke Davis."

"Yes, LA guys make me nervous, they primp and style more than I do. The only other people I mingle with are actors and models and they are pretty high maintenance," Brooke sipped her water, "so I am presently unattached. You?"

"Divorced actually," Julian nodded for the waitress to come over, "I got married because I thought it was the next step. If I ever do the whole marriage thing again it's going to be with someone that keeps me on my toes."

-0-

Haley heard a knock at the door, "oh hey Luke, you look awful."

Lucas came inside and started pacing, "thanks Hales. I didn't really sleep last night." Lucas pulled the letter out of his pocket, "this really threw me for a loop."

Haley felt confused, "I still don't understand how you got that Brooke loves you from that note." Haley tossed an orange at him, "eat..." Haley paused, "because it sounds like you choked."

"I did choke," Lucas started peeling the orange, "but I can change it. Brooke is coming to Tree Hill next month for the reunion I can finally tell her all the things I've wanted to. We belong together Hales, I just have to fight for her."

"You're forgetting one crucial thing though Luke," Haley put her hand on her hip, "Brooke wrote that note at least ten years ago... Maybe longer."

"That doesn't matter," Lucas ran his fingers through his hair, "she's single right? I know her and Chase broke up years ago. I could ask Mouth if she's seeing anyone." Lucas bit into an orange slice, "the only problem is Julian."

"Julian?" Haley asked, "what does the studio guy hoping to turn _Ravens_ into a movie have to do with Brooke."

"Well Nathan thinks I'm over-thinking," Lucas said.

Haley interrupted, "which is probably accurate."

Lucas glared at her, "Julian said he would whatever he needed to get Brooke to sign a release for the film. He had even made a comment about possibly contracting Clothes Over Bros to do the costuming for the entire shoot. And you met him Hales he's totally Brooke's type."

Haley laughed, "who knows what Brooke's type is Lucas, we haven't seen her in years." Haley put her hand on his arm, "I really think you should go home and try to get some rest, you're starting to scare me a little"

-0-

"So how about some free styling advice," Julian asked pointing to the racks, "I think there might even be a few pieces from Clothes Over Bros."

"Oh, your motives for inviting me to this shoot have now become clear Mr. Baker," Brooke said flipping through the rack. "What are the ads for?"

"You know it," Julian, "besides you asked me out remember." Brooke looked at him and couldn't help but smile back, 'this boy could be trouble,' she thought.

*Meanwhile In Tree Hill*

As Lucas was driving back home, he decided to call Julian to get some answers, 'I'll start by asking about the release' Lucas thought to himself. He punched Julian's cell number into his phone and dialed. 'Blue tooth makes this so much easier' he thought while the phone rang.

"This is Julian," Julian said into his phone, his hands were full of clothing options, so he had to lift his shoulder to hear the call.

"Julian, it's Lucas Scott," Lucas took a deep breath, "I just wanted to check status on Brooke Davis's release. I wanted to check on the script and see what that does for the projected fall shooting time line."

Julian motioned for Brooke to come clear one of his arms, "what did you say the ad was for again?" Brooke asked turning back towards the rack, "I think I have some idea of the direction, just wanted some clarification."

Lucas's eyes grew big when he heard her voice, "Julian where are you? Am I disturbing you? If so I can call back."

"Ya," Julian hesitated, "it's for Harvey's Seatbelt bags," Julian said to Brooke before returning to the phone call, "no man we're fine. I'm getting the release this afternoon. The script is going to be FedEx'd to you Monday to look over for your final approval and as far as I know once you give it the green light we will start securing the budget and locations. Shooting will begin late August, early September."

"Oh... OK" Lucas stammered, 'why did he say we're fine,' "are you still planning on coming out to Tree Hill soon, I am trying to see if Nathan or Haley would be available to show you around."

Brooke heard Julian talking about the _Ravens_ movie, she gathered the items from his right arm, "thank you for holding those," she separated the rack into the ensembles she liked and the ones she didn't think complimented the handbags. "If you're done with me I'm going to go for a quick swim before I head to the office."

Lucas knew that time it was Brooke he heard, "that might not be necessary," Julian said, before he continued he sounded a bit muffled and said, "here don't forget your clothes."

Lucas almost swerved into a car driving next to him, "is the studio contacting someone for you? It really isn't any trouble to get someone here to take you around and since they're my friends we can get them cheap," Lucas forced a laugh, "and by cheap I mean free."

"Lucas, really that won't be necessary. Don't worry I have everything under control. Now they're calling me over to the shoot. Have a great day, we'll talk at the end of the week," Julian hung up. Lucas drove the remainder of the way home in silence his mind wandering to all the different reasons why Julian could be telling Brooke to get her clothes.

-0-

Brooke got in the office at about 9:30 smelling of the salty ocean water. Millie was waiting for her at the elevators, "Legal looked this over, it's pretty standard. It basically says you give up the right to sue them if you don't like the portrayal."

Brooke smiled, "do you have a pen?" Millie handed Brooke a pen and she signed it on the way to her office, "no need to messenger it over Mills, I'm meeting Mr. Baker this afternoon for an early dinner."

Mills stopped in her tracks for a moment, "oh really?" She hurried after Brooke and followed her into her office. "So does that mean this morning went well?"

Brooke came in and picked out an outfit from the rack and turned to Millie, "he's pretty amazing. I hardly ate anything at breakfast, we just talked about our likes and dislikes. He could be trouble Mills."

-0-

Lucas sat on his stoop for what seems like ages when he heard his phone ring, "Lucas Scott," he answered.

"Hey it's Julie, just confirming your flight plans for Sunday night. A car service will take you to your hotel and that same car service will pick you up Monday morning to bring you to Woods Publishing."

"Thanks Julie," Lucas said, "I'm really pleased with my latest draft. I hope everyone at Woods likes it."

Julie said, "I emailed you some cover options too... Everyone so far is impressed, _Red Door_ is looking promising." Lucas saw Peyton's car park in front of his house, "Have a good day Mr. Scott."

"Thanks Julie, you too." Lucas hung up and smiled, "what are you doing here, come to give me another beating?"

"You were always such a baby Lucas Scott." Peyton looked down at him and put her hand on her back, "can we go inside, if I sit down there with you I won't be getting back up."

"Anything you say Peyton," Lucas opened the front door, "my mother told me never to cross a pregnant woman."

"I wouldn't recommend it," Peyton went inside and sat down on the recliner Lucas had in the living room, "so what did the note say?"

Lucas looked at her, "playing dumb doesn't suit you Peyton, I'm sure Haley told you all about it before you headed over here. We don't exactly do these impromptu visits anymore."

"No we don't, after _The Comet_ came out I didn't really know how to talk to you." Peyton said rubbing her stomach, "I still don't understand why you wrote it anyway. I was already in Savannah, you were already with Lindsey."

"That's easy, I'm still in love with you Peyton." Lucas said with no expression on his face.

"Shut up Scott," Peyton said hurling a pillow in his direction.

"The editors told me readers were clamoring for a follow up to _Ravens_. Everyone wanted to know what happened to Lucas and Peyton." Lucas scratched his head, "so I gave them the happy ending they asked for." Lucas paused, "Lucas and Peyton in _Ravens_ grew up got married, had a few kids and lived happily ever after."

"You know that made you look like a stalker right?" Peyton asked with a smile.

"Sure," Lucas laughed, "writing it was hard. I was with Lindsey and we were fighting a little about my lack of commitment and here I was writing about an love story I no longer believed in, but Lindsey wanted that life, the house, the white picket fence, the kids... whole nine yards. After the book came out she told me I was still in love with you and needed to get myself together."

"You aren't still in love with me are you Luke?" Peyton hestitated, "because I have moved on and I'm happy. Jake and I are happy in Savannah. We have Jenny four days a week, we're having a baby soon." Peyton folded her arms across her chest. "We want you to be happy Luke."

"I want to be happy Peyton, believe me I do." Lucas grabbed her hand, "I'm so happy you and Jake found your way back to each other. I love you as my friend, one of my best friends, but I don't have any romantic feelings for you I promise."

Peyton let out a sigh of relief, "that's great news Luke."

-0-

Brooke's phone buzzed with Millie's voice, "Mr. Baker is here."

"Great," Brooke answered, "give me five minutes, then send him in." Brooke was zipping up her cocktail dress when she heard a knock on her door and Julian peaked his head in.

"Ready to go beautiful girl?" Julian said, looking her up and down.

"Yes," Brooke felt his eyes on her, "hey, this is a business dinner. You want me to come to Tree Hill with you and do the costuming for _Ravens_ I want to hear you woo me."

Julian grunted slightly, "well then you should have worn a different dress." Julian pulled her into an embrace and brushed his lips softly against hers.

Brooke pulled back, "didn't you hear anything I said?"

Julian smiled down at her, "yes I did, you told me I needed to woo you." Julian grabbed her hand and winked. "Come on lets go, we have reservations."

Brooke felt her cheeks redden as Julian guided her to the elevators, "reservations?"

"That's what I said beautiful girl, we have reservations. Now no more questions," the doors opened and Julian stepped into the elevator car.

He never let go of Brooke's hand, 'oh dear he is going to be dangerous,' Brooke thought to herself as the doors closed.

-0-

So what do you guys think? Next chapter Brooke is going to to go Tree Hill with Julian... Will she run into Lucas while she's there...

Thanks for reading!

Krystal


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"This is your captain speaking, we have now begun our decent. We will be touching down in Tree Hill in approximately 25 minutes." Brooke heard the voice over the plane speakers, 'I can't believe I'm going to be in Tree Hill,' she thought, remembering how Julian had hoodwinked her into coming on this trip.

 _*Flashback to three days ago*_

 _Brooke woke to find herself in bed with Julian, she smiled and hit him in the face with a pillow, "hey! What part of I haven't been in a relationship in years didn't you understand. I thought we were taking this slow."_

 _Julian yawned, "we are taking it slow. It isn't my fault you were dying to get into bed with me," Julian sat up to reveal he was still fully clothed._

 _Brooke sat up and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, "it was nice just sleeping next to someone. I liked the movie too."_

 _Julian rubbed his head, "I can't believe you had never seen The Breakfast Club. You are totally a Claire by the way."_

 _"Oh really," Brooke said resting her head on Julian's shoulder, "does that make you Judd Nelson? Or are you Emilio Estevez?"_

 _Julian raised his hand, balled it into a fist and thrust it in the air, "I wish I was Judd Nelson, but I showed you last night what I was all about." Brooke looked at the stack of yearbooks in the corner of the bedroom, "If I was any of the guys I would have been Anthony Michael Hall. Certainly not someone a hottie like Brooke Davis would have dated."_

 _Brooke laughed, "we've been on like four dates and you think you know me?" She got up off the bed, "I'll have you know I dated all types of guys in high school." Brooke felt relaxed around Julian, he was the only guy she felt comfortable sharing that part of herself with... Well besides Lucas._

 _Julian got off the bed and pulled Brooke into an embrace, he grabbed her hands as he pulled away, "so are you going to come with me to Tree Hill." He kissed her hand, "or are you really going to risk some Tree Hill girl snapping me up?"_

 _"My mother has been pestering me about taking a vacation, so I guess you're in luck Mr. Baker," Brooke paused, "but I have to wrap up a few things at Clothes Over Bros. I can meet you in Tree Hill on Sunday."_

 _Julian kissed her cheek and hurried out of the bedroom, "I'm going to go book your ticket now before you change your mind beautiful girl." Julian turned around and smiled, "I told you I was good at woo-ing people."_

-0-

Lucas looked down at his watch, 'I'm gonna miss my flight,' he thought, 'my editors are going to kill me.' The cab drove up to the passenger loading and unloading zone and let Lucas out, "safe travels" he said as he pulled away from the curb.

Brooke exited the plane and headed to the baggage carousel. She felt relaxed, 'I worked myself up for no reason' she thought. 'I'm going to have a nice trip here with Julian, Lucas is in New York so there will be no awkward reunions,' she thought, taking out her phone to call Julian. "I'm here," she said into her cell phone.

"Great, I'm already at baggage claim. Why didn't you tell me how small this airport is?" Julian asked.

"Didn't you know?" Brooke said walking through the gates.

"No, Luke and I always met in LA." Julian scanned the crowd looking for Brooke, "I'm a Tree Hill virgin."

Brooke giggled, "oh no. I don't have any time for virgins." She saw Julian and began to walk faster. She tapped on his shoulder, "hey there handsome."

Julian turned and hugged her. He pulled back a little and kissed her. "Hey beautiful did you enjoy your flight?"

Brooke felt her cheeks grow hot, "yes. Now lets get my bag and get out of here. I need to adjust to east coast time. I am going to introduce you to the Brooke Davis cure for jetlag. It involves tequilla."

Lucas tried to check in at the counter but they told him he was too late. He wanted to contact his editors before booking a new flight so he headed to the small coffee shop by baggage claim to gather himself before making the call, 'they are going to kill me,' he thought. He was scanning through his contacts when he heard an all too familiar giggle. He looked up and there she was... Brooke Davis. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was blinking furiously. 'Is that really my pretty girl?' he asked himself. There was only one way to find out. Lucas put his phone away and headed towards Brooke. He went to say something when he realized she wasn't alone. A tall slender man pulling a suitcase tilted his head down and kissed her, Lucas hesitated for a moment before remembering his friends words from the last few weeks. Before he could stop himself he practially shout, "Brooke!"

Brooke heard someone call her name, she thought she recognized the voice, 'it can't be him,' she thought, 'Julian told me he was in New York.' She looked to the right and there he was Lucas Scott heading towards her. "Oh my gosh Lucas," she tried to sound calm, "fancy seeing you here. Isn't it a small world."

Lucas wanted to hug her, "I missed my flight to New York. What brings you to Tree Hill the reunion isn't for another month."

She motioned towards Julian, "Well I'm here with someone."

Lucas looked at the man he just saw kissing Brooke and his jaw almost dropped to the floor, "Julian?!"

"Oh hey Luke," Julian said, putting a bag over his shoulder and a hand on Brooke's back, "I thought you were going to be in New York for a while editing _Red Door."_ Brooke's spine tingled at the name of Lucas's next book.

"He missed his flight," Brooke said, "I missed my flight," Lucas said in unison.

Julian looked at his watch, "alright beautiful girl we have to get going. I grabbed your last bag, hotel check in is in an hour and I know you wanted to get settled."

Lucas wenced when he heard Julian call Brooke his beautiful girl. "I'm helping Julian with shoot locations for _Ravens_ ," Brooke said, "and Clothes Over Bros is doing the costuming for the movie. Julian thought it would be a good idea since I am from Tree Hill. He wanted an insiders take." Brooke realized she was rambling and looked at Lucas again and smiled, "it was really nice to see you Luke."

Lucas stood there trying to piece everything together, he was ripped from his thoughts by the sound of Julian's phone ringing, "This is Julian," he said and turned to take the call.

Lucas saw an opportunity and took it, "come with me."

"What?" Brooke looked confused. Lucas didn't give her a second chance to respond, he grabbed her hand and started to run for the doors leading to the street. "Where are we going Lucas?" Brooke asked without pulling away.

"It's a secret," Lucas said with a smile.

-0-

Brooke wasn't sure why she had left the airport with Lucas. It all seemed like a blur, she looked down at her vibrating phone. 'Julian again,' she thought. She didn't want him to worry so she texted him, _"I'm ok, I'll explain later. xoxo."_

They had jumped into a cab when they left an airport and drove to Lucas's house. Brooke was quiet, Lucas noticed. After paying the driver Lucas turned to Brooke, "close your eyes."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow at him, "no."

"Come on Brooke you took off right after graduation and never looked back," Lucas stepped closer to her, "you owe me."

Brooke wanted to punch him, "I owe you?!" She sat on the stoop, "you have got some nerve Lucas Scott."

"I thought that was one of the traits you loved about me." Lucas said jingling his keys. "So come on pretty girl, close your eyes."

Brooke looked at Lucas and couldn't help but smile, "alright Lucas Scott you have an hour. Then I want to be brought to the hotel."

Lucas crossed his heart and said, "Scouts honor," he opened the passenger door, "I can't believe you still have Keith's mustang." Brooke said getting into the car, "I'm not closing my eyes."

Lucas jogged around to the drivers side, "fine." Lucas paused, "It mostly sits in the driveway, it isn't the most practical car, but I could never bring myself to part with it." Lucas turned on the car and pulled out of the driveway, "so how long have you and Julian been a thing?"

Brooke's heart began to race, "is that what this was about... Julian?" Brooke folded her arms across her chest, "it's none of your business Lucas."

"OK, fair enough." Lucas gripped the wheel, "were you planning on telling anyone you were here?"

-0-

Brooke and Lucas spent the rest of the drive in silence. When they got to the destination Lucas parked the car and said, "get out."

Brooke looked up from her phone and smiled before getting out of the car, "my special place. You remembered." Lucas grabbed a blanket from the trunk and headed towards the water, "were you stalking me Luke? Did you know I was going to be in Tree Hill?"

Lucas shook his head, "well after you left I sort of commandeered this place. I come down here and sit under the bridge. Most of my third book was written right over there," Lucas said pointing to the other side of the water.

Lucas spread out the blanket and Brooke sat down, " _Red Door_ right?"

Lucas sat next to her, "how did you know that?"

"Julian said it in the airport." Brooke smiled, "so what's it about."

"It isn't finished," Lucas took Brooke's hand in his, "where have you been pretty girl? Why did you leave Tree Hill."

Brooke frowned, pulling her hand away, "do we have to do this right now? It's so beautiful right here in this spot."

Lucas sighed, "alright do you want to talk about this?" Lucas handed her the letter she wrote him all those years ago.

Brooke didn't even bother opening it, "where did you find this? How long have you had it?"

"I was helping Nate clean his office two weeks ago, it was in a box of cheerleading stuff. I think it might have been the contents of your cheer locker actually. Anyway that doesn't matter, what matters is why didn't you give this to me ten years ago."

Brooke shrugged, "I couldn't. You had feelings for Peyton, I didn't want to spend my life wondering if you really loved me or if you were secretly pining over my best friend."

"You broke up with me and pushed me to Peyton," Lucas grabbed her hand again, "if you had just told me you still loved me, still wanted me who knows where we would be today."

Brooke moved her hand a second time, "didn't you read the note Luke? I wanted you to fight for me. I was tired of telling you how things needed to be." Brooke brushed a few stray hairs behind her ear, "after the shooting you changed," she paused, "we changed."

"That doesn't explain why you left right after graduation and pretended like we didn't exist. You didn't stay in contact with anyone. I know the girls missed you. Hell I'm sure even Nathan missed you. Why did you abandon all of us." Lucas grabbed her hand a third time, "I'm the asshole that broke your heart, I'll carry that with me the rest of my life." Lucas stood up, putting his hand out for Brooke, "come on I can't monopolize your time. I'm going to take you to see Haley and Peyton."

Brooke shook her head, "no Lucas. I didn't come here to see anybody. If we're leaving I would like to go to my hotel please."

Lucas scoffed, "you don't want to see Peyton and Haley?"

Brooke stood up, "no. I would rather not."

Lucas was angry now, he grabbed the blanket and started stomping up to the car. He threw the blanket in the trunk and got in the car, turning it on. Brooke was walking back to the car when Lucas began honking the horn. After Brooke got in, Lucas pressed the gas pedal hard and the car screeched into gear. By the time Lucas turned back onto the highway the silence from before had returned. When Lucas couldn't take it anymore he pulled the car over. "What happened to my pretty girl!" he yelled.

Brooke opened her mouth to respond but couldn't find the words, she noticed the dark clouds rolling in "those clouds look ominous," she said trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you going to answer me?" Lucas ran his hands through his hair, "or not?"

"I don't know how to respond Lucas. What do you want me to say. A lot of time has passed. I would be lying if I said I didn't think about Haley and Peyton or Tree Hill because I do. You don't know how many times I picked up the phone to call one of them or nearly booked a flight home." Brooke sighed, "I left after graduation because I couldn't be here anymore. Being around you and Peyton was painful, even when I had a boyfriend occupying my time. I didn't want to hate anyone so I left."

"More like ran," Lucas said in a huff.

"You're right, I ran. I couldn't tell you how I felt so I ran away. Haley and Nathan had their own lives and I worried I didn't have a spot in it anymore. I was sort of the fifth wheel, Haley had Nathan and Peyton had you and I had no one. I was alone. It took me a long time to get through that." Brooke paused, "then _An Unkindness of Ravens_ came out and it was like we broke up all over again. We were together a long time Lucas and our love only warranted four chapters in the beginning of your book. Our love story was painted in a negative light to make way for the epic love story of Leyton that followed. I had always known I wasn't enough, but that book... That book tore my heart out." Brooke turned to Lucas with tears in her eyes, "that book made me the joke. The sterotypical trashy cheerleader that slept around with jocks and teachers and even made a sex tape. All I ever asked was that you would protect me and when you had the opportunity you didn't." Brooke opened the door and got out of the car. "Goodbye Lucas."

After Brooke closed the door Lucas jumped out of the car. He felt the rain coming down on his face, "Brooke!" She didn't turn around, he began jogging towards her, "Brooke!"

"It's too late Lucas. I've moved on."

"It's not too late Brooke. You told me to fight for you and I didn't. Maybe it was because I was too afraid of loosing you again, I don't really know. But I'm here now and I want to fight. I've wanted to fight for so long. Please don't walk away from us again." Lucas watched as Brooke cinched her jacket tighter and kept walking. Lucas felt like screaming she was so stubborn but the only words that came out were, "I love you Brooke Davis I always have. I was lost for a while but I have found myself. I can't loose you again."

Brooke stopped and turned, "how could you possibly know that you love me Lucas Scott, so much time has passed? We aren't the same people."

Lucas grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him, fresh rain falling all over his face, "It's simple, I'm the man for you Brooke Davis. Give me a chance while you're here, have dinner with me," Lucas took off his jacket and held it over their heads like an umbrella, "what do you say pretty girl?"

Brooke wiped the rain from her face, "Lucas I..."

Before she could finish Lucas kissed her. He could feel her hesitation at first, but almost instantly she put her hands around his neck and drew him closer. Lucas wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and continued to kiss her as the rain beat down on them. Brooke had returned to Tree Hill and Lucas wasn't going to let her leave this time without a fight.

-0-

So coming up... Brooke has some explaining to do with Julian and Lucas consults Haley and Peyton on the perfect place to take Brooke on their date.

Thanks for the reviews... :)

Krystal


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Lucas drove Brooke to her hotel. Brooke's head was spinning, she had spent so much time and energy being angry with him, she had forgotten how much she just missed being with him. "I am going to be here for a week, my schedule is pretty booked I don't think we can have dinner Luke." Brooke said without looking at him.

"I'm taking you to dinner while you're here Brooke," Lucas squeezed her hand, "so you're going to have to make some time."

Brooke was texting Julian to get the room number, "you always did have a way of complicating my life Lucas."

Lucas put the mustang in park, "can you honestly sit there and tell me you didn't feel it when we kissed in the rain." Lucas put his hand on her cheek, "I love you Brooke. I'm sorry I didn't fight for us sooner, but I'm going to fight now. Give me your number we can talk in the morning about dinner."

Brooke moved out of his reach, "just call the hotel, we're staying in room 1827." She opened the car door, "Bye Luke."

Lucas got out of the car and went to Brooke's side and pulled her into an embrace, "I missed this Brooke," he moved her wet hair out of her face and lifted her chin towards him. He leaned in and kissed her nose, "If you're only here for a week I am going to do what I can to make you realize your place is here with me."

Brooke's breath hitched in her throat, "why couldn't you have figured this out sooner?" She hugged Lucas a final time, "I have to go, Julian is waiting for me."

-0-

Brooke walked down the hallway towards her room, she was nervous about seeing Julian, 'why did you do this to him,' she thought, 'he doesn't deserve this.' When she got to room 1827 she knocked on the door and waited for Julian to let her in.

Julian opened the door, he looked worried, "Brooke," he hugged her, "you're soaking wet." He moved so she could come inside, "come on get out of the clothes before you catch a cold."

Brooke looked at him, "why are you being so nice to me?" She asked while taking off her jacket, "after the way I behaved today I'm surprised you even opened the door."

Julian grabbed her some towels from the bathroom, "I understand how easy it is to fall back into a bad situation." Julian sat down on the couch, "I've told you about the relationship I have with my father. He's the reason I got into the movie business. I always thought after 'this' project he's going to realize he's missing out on the whole father/son relationship thing. Then the project would end, he would say good job Julian and the cycle would begin again." Julian handed her a towel, "I'm not a fool Brooke I know about the history between you and Lucas, why else would you have stayed away from Tree Hill as long as you did? I also know you only agreed to come on this trip when I told you he wasn't going to be here."

Brooke nodded, taking off the rest of her wet clothing. "But the way I behaved today. I know we hadn't really discussed what 'this' is, but my actions were inexcusable." Brooke went to her suitcase and took out some dry clothes. "Julian I'm so sorry."

Julian stood up, "Brooke there is no reason for you to apologize... Why don't I order us some dinner and you can tell me about your trip down memory lane."

-0-

Lucas pulled into the driveway at Nathan and Haley's house. He walked up and knocked on the door. Nathan answered, "hey big brother, what are you doing out in this weather? Wait, aren't you supposed to be in New York?"

"Hey Nate, I need to talk to you guys," Lucas came inside and dried off in the mud room.

Haley came down the stairs and looked confused to see Lucas standing in her living room, "I know I wrote down that you were going to be in New York this week. What are you doing here?"

Lucas sat down in the living room and put his head in his hands, "I missed my flight Hales." Nathan walked back in from the kitchen and handed him a beer, "When I went to call my editor I saw Brooke in the airport." Lucas took a big gulp, "she was here with Julian."

Haley sat down across from him, "Wow, did she see you? And what do you mean 'here' with Julian."

Lucas smiled, "He kissed her while they were waiting at baggage claim. And yes Hales she saw me, I haven't seen her in nearly a decade I had to say something."

Nathan sat down next to Haley, "So they're a couple then. Why wouldn't he have told you?"

Lucas shrugged, "We aren't really friends Nate, he's just a guy that wanted to turn _Ravens_ into a movie. He doesn't owe me an explaination."

"So we'll get back to that part." Haley said, "how did she look? What happened when you saw her?"

Lucas took another drink, "I kidnapped her," he rubbed his temple, "well sort of. She did come with me willingly."

Nathan laughed, "so any takers on it being another decade before Davis comes back to Tree Hill."

Haley hit Nathan in the stomach, "What do you mean you kidnapped her? Did you get to talk to her or not? How long is she in Tree Hill?"

"I took her to the bridge, we got into an argument and I drove her back to her hotel," Lucas paused, "where she's staying with Julian." Lucas paused again, "and I kissed her..."

That got Nathan to stop laughing and Haley to sit up straight, "what do you mean you kissed her? You just said she was here with Julian."

"I was mad Hales because she said she had no intention of seeing any of us while she was here, so I pulled the car off the road. She got out because I guess running away is her specialty now. I chased after her, told her I loved her and kissed her in the rain." Lucas sat back in his chair, "Then I drove her over to her hotel. I'm seeing her again before she leaves, I told her she had to have dinner with me."

"Did she kiss you back?" Nathan asked.

"Yes and it was magical. It was like no time had passed at all. I didn't want to bring her to her hotel but Julian kept texting her and she said she needed to go back."

"So when are you having dinner with her?" Haley asked.

"I have to call the hotel in the morning to figure out what works for her. They're here for a week, she came to help Julian research shoot locations. I don't know how serious their relationship is, she told me it wasn't my business." Lucas put his head in his hands again, "You have to help me Hales, I have to plan something amazing, who knows when I'll get another chance."

-0-

After dinner Julian was unusually quiet. Brooke had spent the entire meal telling him about what happened with Lucas, even the kiss. She looked at him, searching his eyes for some hint of what he was thinking. "High school love, such a pain in the ass." He finally said. "Well we were just having fun right so no harm done," Julian kissed her palm, "unless you want to see him again."

"I don't know what I want. I've spent so much time being mad at him Julian, we even fought part of time we were together today. He asked me to have dinner with him while we were here." Brooke looked down, "I said yes."

Julian let out a deep breath, "I think the only question I have for you then is do you want to have dinner with him Brooke?"

Now it was Brooke's turn to hold Julian's hand, "I like you Julian so much, these last two weeks have been incredible..."

"But," Julian smiled, "you want to see how you feel after you have dinner with Lucas?"

Brooke couldn't bring herself to say it out loud so she nodded. She saw Julian's face sink, "I'm so sorry Julian."

Julian pulled her in for a hug, "don't be. You and Lucas have some unfinished business to sort through." He kissed her cheek, "I really like you Brooke Davis, without sounding crazy, I think we could have a beautiful life together. But I don't want our story to be tainted with regret on either of our parts. I know you will regret it if you don't have dinner with Lucas and I know I will regret it if I don't let you go." Julian grabbed his tablet and sat back down, "Most of these locations I can go check out by myself if I have to. You should tell Lucas you're free any night."

Brooke kissed Julian on the cheek, "You are an amazing man friend Julian Baker. This is just something I have to do. Thank you for being so understanding."

-0-

Julian woke up to the hotel phone ringing, "Brooke" he called out, before he noticed the shower running. He got up from the couch and answered the phone, "hello?" Lucas didn't respond, he hadn't expected Julian to answer, "hello?" Julian said a second time, Lucas heard him let out a sigh, "Luke I know its you."

Lucas cleared his throat, "Is Brooke there?"

"She's in the shower, hold on," Julian said in a muffled voice, "Brooke, it's Lucas." Lucas couldn't hear the response, "so you want to take Brooke to dinner."

Lucas cleared his throat again, "She told you that?"

"Ya, she did. Just do me a favor Luke don't break her heart this time."

Before Lucas could respond he heard Julian set the phone down, a few moments later, "Luke?" Brooke said into the receiver.

"Hey there pretty girl," Lucas said with a smile, "I didn't know what to do when Julian answered the phone. How did everything go last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it, so when did you want to have dinner? I have a busy week planned, so I need to know soon." Brooke was trying to sound stern without sounding mean.

"Ummm... I was thinking how about tonight? Would tonight work for you?"

"Tonight is perfect, I don't have a car so you'll have to pick me up. What time were you thinking?"

Lucas couldn't believe how formal she sounded, "Ummmm... How about 6?"

"Great, see you tonight at 6, goodbye Lucas." Lucas was going to respond when he heard the dial tone.

-0-

Lucas headed to the record store. Haley had left him a note that she could find her there. He walked in as Peyton and Haley came up from the back room, "so how did she look?" Peyton asked, "Haley filled me in on the rest."

"She looked older, but she was still very much Brooke Davis. Her hair is shorter." Lucas pulled up a stool, "did Haley tell you I need help setting up the perfect dinner date?"

"Of course she did." Peyton came and sat down, "I'm not sure how much help we'll be. I think anywhere you take her will be special Luke you just have to be sincere. Tell her how you feel, the rest is easy."

Haley chimed in, "Do you know what you're going to say to her? I think you should emphasize this is a new beginning. A fresh start. I know you already blurted out that you loved her like some crazed weirdo but I think it's important to tell her how you feel now."

"You don't think she wants to hear about how much I've missed her?"

Both of the girls shook their heads, "No" Peyton started, "I agree with Haley it's best to talk about where you want this to go from here on out. Does she know about _Red Door_?"

Lucas looked at Haley, "Hales James Scott you were sworn to secrecy who else did you tell?"

Haley put her hand around Lucas's shoulder, "Just Peyton... And Nathan..."

"And Jake," Peyton added.

"Gees Hales, next time I ask you to keep a secret why don't you just send out a group text" Lucas got up to leave. "Thanks, you two really weren't any help."

-0-

Brooke and Julian had just pulled up to the record store. Brooke got out while Julian took care of the fare. Brooke looked up and down the block and couldn't believe how different down town looked. She heard laughing coming from the direction of the record store. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Haley, Lucas and Peyton. Julian came up beside her, "alright where to first? Karen's Cafe or Max's Record Store."

"Neither," Brooke said pointing towards her old friends.

Julian looked at what caught Brooke's attention, Lucas was kissing and hugging Haley, "that's the sister in law right?" Julian asked, Brooke nodded, "which makes the other girl..."

"Peyton." Brooke sighed, as she watched Lucas rub Peyton's belly and kiss her on the cheek.

-0-

Coming up... Brooke confronts Lucas about Peyton, can Lucas clear up the misunderstanding? And a Brooke/Naley reunion...

Thanks for the reviews... You guys are the best...

xoxo-Krystal


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews... Just for clarification Lucas isn't interested in Peyton, he's going to tell Brooke about their relationship in this chapter. Brooke and Julian were just dating and right now he's giving her some space to figure out her feelings for Lucas... I hope that makes sense. :-)

Chapter 7:

Brooke wanted to turn around and walk away but she couldn't stop staring. 'I thought they were broken up... He never actually said they were broken up yesterday.' She pulled herself out of it when she felt Julian grab her hand. "Hey come on, let's go check out the Rivercourt." Julian said.

Brooke was sitting on the bleachers moping. "Do you wanna talk about?" Julian asked.

Brooke shook her head, "Not really. Seeing them together brought back all these feelings and insecurities. I never had a confidence problem Julian, but when Lucas and Peyton went behind my back something changed." She pushed her hair behind her ear, "It didn't matter that I left after graduation, that followed me everywhere I went."

Julian leaned in close and put his arm around her, "Don't you think its time you just let it go?"

Brooke buried her head in his chest, "What if I can't? Julian I am such a mess."

"You aren't a mess Brooke, you're just lost." He kissed her forehead, "What you need is a cleansing."

"A cleansing?"

"Yep, do you have any pictures of Lucas and Peyton?" Julian said looking around the Rivercourt, "On a side note, this place would lend itself well to all the big basketball sequences in the book."

Brooke laughed, "Are you ever not working?"

"Nope," Julian stretched his arms over his head, "It's a blessing and a curse."

"Tell me about this cleansing thing."

"So it starts with a photo, I'm guessing you don't have one here." Brooke shook her head, "Then you write down all the stuff that's been bothering you about Lucas and Peyton. Then you burn the letter and the picture. Afterwards I usually get insanely drunk and promise myself that I am only going to move forward."

Brooke let out a deep breath, "I thought moving 3000 miles away would make it go away, but seeing them today... It was like I couldn't breathe. I think I was having a panic attack. I am completely certifiable Julian, you should run away fast and never look back."

Julian stood up from the bleachers and put his hand out for Brooke, "Nah... I've seen worse." Brooke took his hand and got down. "For what it's worth I've had at least a dozen conversations with Lucas Scott since I got the movie rights to _Ravens_. He's never said anything about Peyton. I'm guessing 'my girl is expecting' would have come up at least once."

"Thank you Julian," Brooke looked around, "So is this what a research trip looks like? You just go around to different potential locations and say yes or no."

"Not exactly," Julian pulled a camera from his bag, "I also take pictures and videos. I go to City Hall, the planning department and get square footage information and architectural plans if they're available."

Brooke smiled, "That makes sense, I was beginning to think you didn't really do anything yourself."

"Ouch Brooke," Julian patted his chest, "That hurts right here. Now out of my shot, I'd like to get some work done today."

Brooke laughed, "Is it alright with you if I meet up with you after lunch? I want to go see someone."

"Lucas?" Julian asked. Brooke shook her head and jogged to the bus stop.

"Keep your phone on I'll text you later."

-0-

Brooke got off the bus at Tree Hill High School, she walked into the office. A woman was sitting at the front desk called out, "May I help you?"

"Yes I would like to see Coach Scott." Brooke said fidgeting a little.

The woman peered over her monitor, "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I was just hoping to catch him before he went to lunch."

"The parent sign in sheet is right in front of you, do you need a school map?"

"No, I know where the gym is." Brooke signed the sheet of paper in front of her, "Thank you."

Being back at Tree Hill High made Brooke uneasy. 'It's like I stepped back into another time.' She walked the halls till she got to the gym. She stopped to look at all the pictures on the wall. Some were from her days as Student Body President, 'I look so young,' she thought as she continued down the hallway towards the locker rooms. She saw the row of offices, when she spotted Nathan's office she hesitated for a moment, 'well here goes nothing.'

Brooke knocked on the glass door, "it's open," she heard Nathan's voice call.

Brooke opened the door and walked in, "Hey Nathan."

Nathan looked up from his desk, shocked to see Brooke Davis standing in front of him, "Davis?" Nathan got up to hug her, "Luke said you were in town. Where have you been?"

"May I sit down." Brooke said as she hugged Nathan back.

"Ya, sorry about the mess. I just moved into this office a few days ago."

"It's no problem back at home if I didn't have Millie my office would look exactly like this." Brooke said picking at her nails. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here."

"I know I didn't bench any of your kids." Nathan laughed, "What have you been doing the last ten years Davis?"

"I started a clothing line, well expanded on Clothes Over Bros actually. I've been living in LA for the last three years." Brooke paused to think of what else to say, "That's pretty much my life right now. All work and no play makes Brooke a dull girl. That isn't why I'm here though, I wanted to apologize.."

Brooke was interrupted by a female voice at the door, "I'm sorry I'll come back. I didn't know you had a meeting."

Brooke turned around, "Haley!"

Haley did a double take, "Brooke!" She crossed the office and hugged her, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize. And now that you're here I can apologize to both of you." Brooke sat down, Haley sat next to her, "I'm sorry I left after graduation and I didn't keep in touch. I know you tried to reach me and I never called you back." Brooke looked at Nathan, "I was pretty lost for a while, I hope you can forgive me."

Haley smiled, "Brooke we've missed you. Where did you go, why did you stay away so long?"

"I just told Nathan, I've been in LA the last three years. Clothes Over Bros has expanded quite a bit since I left Tree Hill." Brooke noticed Haley was wearing some of the last fall line.

"Are you single? Married? Children?" Haley asked.

"Single, no children." Brooke paused, "I started seeing someone a few weeks ago but it isn't serious. I'm sure Luke mentioned it. I've gone out on a few dates with Julian Baker the movie producer. He's the reason why I'm in Tree Hill."

Nathan laughed, "Julian just got you to get on the plane, we all know he's not the reason you're here Davis."

Brooke ignored him, "So how is Jamie?"

"A handful. He's almost ten," Haley started looking through her phone to show Brooke some pictures. "We have 4 kids now. Jamie, Lydia, she's 7, Robbie, he's 5 and Tessa, the baby, she's 2 and a half."

Brooke studied the pictures, "WOW. Lydia looks so much like you Hales. You're children are beautiful."

"You should have dinner with us before you head back to LA." Nathan said.

"I would really like that," Brooke replied, "So what happened with basketball Nate? Haley, your music?"

"I played for the Bobcats for five seasons. Blew out my knee," Nathan tossed a ball of paper into his trash can, "It was the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've been coaching basketball now for almost two years. Hales?"

"Well I've recorded three more albums. Peyton and I are re-opening Max's on Saturday. Mostly I've just been enjoying being a mom."

"You forgot Karen's."

"That's right, thank you," Haley winked at Nathan, "I'm a partner at Karen's Cafe now. So we're there a few days a week. When I say it all it sounds like a lot."

"No... It sounds amazing," Brooke said.

-0-

Brooke had lost track of time, she needed to get back to the hotel to get ready for her date with Lucas. "Thanks Nathan for driving me."

"No problem Davis." Nathan said, "I still drive like shit, so you've been warned." Brooke laughed. The silence on the drive to the hotel was killing Nathan, "So are you looking forward to your date tonight with Lucas?"

Brooke gave him a side eyed look, "I knew you were going to ask me that, you can't help yourself can you?"

"Nope, subtly is not my strong suit. So answer the question Davis."

"I am, more than I thought I would. I saw him this morning when I was out with Julian. He was kissing a very pregnant Peyton, I've been fixated on them all day." Brooke looked at Nathan, "should I not be excited?"

Nathan started laughing so hard he didn't think he would stop, "Lucas and Peyton huh? I can tell you one person that would be more devastated than you if they were having an affair..."

Brooke looked puzzled, "who?"

"Jake... Peyton's husband."

Brooke began to laugh too, "Jake, Peyton married Jake. Oh my goodness I feel like such an idiot. Here I was thinking the triangle was rearing it's ugly head."

"Not even close, I don't think Luke and Peyton have been together in like nine years. I know she's been in Savannah since shortly after graduation. They're happy. Her and Jake are here helping with Max's opening."

Brooke let out a sigh of relief, "I need to pull myself together. I want to have dinner with Lucas and keep an open mind. I can't do that if I keep rehashing the past."

"No, you can't." Nathan pulled into the hotel parking lot, "I know Lucas has thought about you a lot over the years. He's even tried to track you down a few times. Picked fights with Mouth over why he wouldn't just give him your phone number even. The last time he was in LA he went down to your offices. I guess you were out of the country on business. Do yourself a favor Davis, stop getting in your own way." He parked the car, "Have a good night Davis, you gave Haley your number right?" Brooke nodded, "see you sometime before you leave."

-0-

She put her key in the door and walked in, "Julian?"

"In here." Brooke walked in and saw a packed suitcase. "Going somewhere?"

"Yes," Julian grabbed her hand, "I went down to the lobby and got a second room. An adjoining room actually. That couch killed my back last night. So tonight after your date, just knock if you want to talk."

"Julian I could have gotten another room, you didn't have to do this. I feel awful." Brooke sat on the bed with a pout.

"Don't feel bad. If it's insanely awful with Lucas I'll be back over here tomorrow." He said giving her a devilish grin before returning to normal, "I met your friend Peyton today."

Brooke went to the closet to figure out what she was going to wear, "You did? How did you manage that?"

"I went to Max's. They aren't open til Saturday but she let me come in and take some pictures." Julian leaned against the wall, "I did meet someone else that's pertinent to the story."

"Jake?" Brooke ventured.

"How'd you guess?"

"I went to see Nathan and Haley today. Nate told me when he drove me back here." Brooke paused and held up a deep purple dress. "What do you think?"

"I think Lucas is one lucky man."

"Do you think I should wear my hair up or down?" Brooke asked playing with her hair.

"Down," Julian hugged her, "I have work to do. Have fun tonight." He went over to his door, "I'll see you in the morning."

-0-

Brooke was waiting outside on a bench when Lucas drove up, "she looks gorgeous" Lucas said aloud. "Hey there pretty girl," Lucas said as he got out of the car. He hugged her and opened her door, he took his other hand out from behind his back, "these are for you."

Brooke looked at the fresh pulled daisies remembering the last bunch he had pulled for her, "where did you pull these from?"

"Right over there," Lucas smiled closing the door behind her. Lucas got in the car, "So pretty girl are you ready for our date?"

Brooke heard Nathan's words in her head when she leaned in and kissed Lucas, "I'm ready broody, where are we going?"

Lucas hadn't been expecting the kiss, "Ummmm... it's a surprise." He looked at her, "You look gorgeous Brooke."

Lucas turned on the car and they drove to their destination. "So Luke what have you been up to the last ten years?"

"Let's see, I have written two novels, I'm currently working on a third. One was a New York Times bestseller, the other was not. My editors have been really impressed with the new one."

Brooke interrupted, " _Red Door_?"

"Yes... _Red Door_ ," Lucas continued, "I studied at NYU, got my bachelor's in English and a master's in journalism. I teach part time at the University of North Carolina. My mom and Lily are living in New Zealand with Andy. They've been married eight years now. As for me I have had exactly two long term relationships since you left Tree Hill. One with Peyton, one with Lindsey my first editor. Neither of them ended well." Lucas paused, "that's about it. What about you?"

"I went to UCLA. Clothes Over Bros has expanded well beyond my wildest dreams. My parents got divorced, leaving Victoria to be up my ass most of the time, and Richard keeps trying to get me to give my step sister a job. As far as my personal life goes, nobody of any substance."

"Not even Julian?" Immediately after Lucas had said his name he wanted to take it back.

"No, Julian is different." Brooke started to pick at her nail polish, "How are things with Peyton. I saw you two earlier outside the record store."

"We're great." Lucas gripped the wheel, 'why was she bringing up Peyton?' he wondered to himself, "I spent a lot of time being angry with her. Now things are good. Her and Jake live in Savannah with Jenny."

"That's nice. I saw Nathan and Haley earlier. I need to make time to run into her while I'm here."

"Why didn't you just say hi earlier?" Lucas wondered.

"I don't know. It made me upset seeing you two together I guess."

Lucas felt his cheeks redden, "Brooke that was ten years ago. Can't we just move forward and it not be about Peyton."

Brooke felt her skin get hot, "You asked about Julian. When I saw you two earlier I didn't know about her life with Jake."

Lucas pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, "So you thought I would cheat on my pregnant girlfriend? That's what you're saying."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "This was a mistake." Brooke said taking out her phone, "I'm going to get a cab back to the hotel."

Lucas grabbed her phone, "Why do you keep pushing me away? You did it in high school, you did it yesterday. You're doing it right now."

Brooke got out of the car, "You started it. Why did you ask about Julian, he hasn't done anything to you." Brooke folded her arms, "Give me back my phone."

Lucas ran his hands through his messy hair, "He hasn't done anything to me, are you for real Brooke? How long have you been seeing him? He knew our past was tricky and he went after you anyway. Peyton and I haven't been together in years, yet here you are still pushing about my feelings for her. I love her, I'm always going to love her. We've been through a lot, but I'm not in love with her... Not anymore."

Brooke couldn't believe him, "Julian and I have only been dating a few weeks, it's not anything serious. He's quickly becoming one of my best friends. Anyone who has read your stupid book knows about our past Lucas Scott, if that's a requirement for picking a boyfriend well I guess I should go join a nunnery." Brooke took her phone from Lucas, "I only asked about Peyton because I wanted to get it out of the way. I was looking forward to this Lucas and you just had to do what you do best and mess it up."

"Brooke," Lucas grabbed her phone again. "I'm sorry. I wanted tonight to be perfect and I picked a fight with you. Can you forgive me? Dinner is only the beginning. I have a busy night planned."

-0-

After the argument in the parking lot dinner had gone better than either of them had expected. "So what's next broody?"

"Dessert, then dancing at TRIC." Lucas said, opening the door.

Brooke was enjoying the silence when something came to her, "Let's play the radio fortune game."

"I haven't done that in forever. Let's do it."

"You go first Luke."

"Will Brooke and I go out again while she's in town?" Lucas asked before pushing seek on the radio dial. _"Tonight's the night, let's live it up, I got my money, let's spend it up, go out and smash it, like oh my my god, jump off that sofa, let's get, get off. Tonight's gonna be a good night. Tonight's gonna be a good good night."_ "Black Eyed Peas, not bad. Didn't really answer my question but if the night goes well then I should assume you'll see me again. OK pretty girl it's your turn."

"Hmmm... I have one, but I don't want to share it," Brooke said kinking her eye brow.

"Already playing dirty, I see how it is."

Brooke closed her eyes, 'what does the future hold for me and Lucas?' she thought to herself before she pressed the seek button. " _Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."_ Brooke sucked in a deep breath, and changed the dial quickly, " _Baby it's yours, all yours if you want it tonight, I'll give you the red light special all through the night."_ Lucas spun the dial back, " _Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

"Why did you change the dial Brooke, you're such a cheater."

"It's just a game Lucas." Brooke felt dizzy.

"What did you ask the radio gods for pretty girl." Lucas grabbed for her hand, "If you tell me maybe I can help you decide if Bruno Mars or TLC was the correct answer."

"I asked if you were going to see any action tonight." Brooke smiled.

Lucas knew she was lying, "Well" Lucas said pulling into his driveway "As luck would have it I thought dessert on the porch would be a good idea."

Brooke looked up to see Lucas's house. "Gees don't you work fast Lucas."

Lucas put his hands up, "Hey this is all you. I'm not the one asking presumptuous questions of the great and powerful radio."

"Fair enough, so what's for dessert."

-0-

After eating her weight in ice cream Brooke was lost in thought. She knew it was only a stupid game but what did it mean. "I don't think I can go dancing broody."

"Me neither." Lucas stood up, "I can take you back to your hotel if you want."

Brooke shook her head, "Yesterday you practically kidnapped me, professed your love. You get me to agree to go on a date with you and nothing. The only kiss we shared tonight was one I initiated... I don't understand you Lucas."

"I just want you to be comfortable, if you would like to stay I have something else for you." Lucas put his hand out for Brooke, "Come on." Brooke took his hand, "We aren't going far, close your eyes." Brooke listened this time, "Keep them closed." Lucas guided her through his house and out to the back porch. "Open them."

Brooke opened her eyes and saw lights everywhere. Lucas's backyard was covered in twinkle lights. "Lucas.." Brooke trailed off, "What is all this?"

"You didn't really think I lost my romantic edge did you?" Lucas said. "Now I was told by some people very close to me that this time I should tell you about where I see us in the future, I should forget that I said I loved you and just try to date you." Lucas took Brooke's hands in his, "I think we're passed all that. I'm the man for you Brooke, I've said it before and I'll keep saying it till it sinks into that pretty little head of yours. I love you. I should have fought for us sooner and I didn't."

Brooke started crying, "Nathan told me about the LA trips and about you harassing Mouth. I'm sorry Lucas. I have spent so much energy being mad at you I forgot how much I missed you."

Lucas pulled her close and kissed her lips. "I have something else," Lucas took an envelope out of his pocket.

Brooke looked at it, it said _Red Door_ on the front, "What is this?"

"Open it."

Brooke opened it and red the note inside.

 _Red Door by Lucas Scott_

 _Red Door is the love story of Logan Smart and Penny Davies, the girl behind the red door. After dating in high school the lovers went their separate ways only to be reunited after several years passed. Not wanting to lose her again Logan does everything imaginable to show Penny that she is the only one for him. Will Penny and Logan get their happily ever after..._

"Lucas, your protagonists love interest is named Penny?"

Lucas nods, "Penny is short for Penelope."

"I don't know what to say, you wrote a book about me?"

"No, I wrote a book inspired by us."

"So how does it end." Brooke asked.

Lucas leaned in and kissed her, "I'm not allowed to reveal the ending." Lucas smiled before leaning in for a second kiss, this one much deeper than the last.

-0-

So whatcha think? Hope all you fellow brucas fans liked this chapter. Coming up next... Find out if Brooke stayed the night with Lucas... Dinner with Brucas and Naley... And a Brooke/Peyton reunion...

Thanks for reading!

Krystal


	8. Chapter 8

I want to thank you all again for the kind reviews... Writing is an nice outlet, I forgot how much I enjoyed it... :-) For anyone interested I recently updated Sweetheart... This upcoming week I'm going to finish A Wedding in Tree Hill... So the final two chapters will be posted to that story by the end of the week..

Chapter 8:

Brooke woke up to sunlight shining on her face. She looked around the room, "Lucas?" She called out. She sat up and wrapped the blanket around her body. She extended her arms above her head and yawned. "Lucas?" she called out a second time. She stood up, grabbed one of Lucas's shirts and headed out of the room. "Lucas" she called a third time walking down the hallway. She heard music playing from the kitchen, the closer she got the louder it became. She stood in the door way and smiled, Lucas was making breakfast. "Lucas," she called out a final time.

He turned, "hey pretty girl. Sleep well?" He was flipping pancakes in a small skillet on the stove, all those summers at Karen's had paid off. If there was one meal Lucas Scott had mastered it was breakfast.

Brooke sat down at the table with a smile. "I slept like the dead. Probably the best I've slept in years." Brooke took a sip of orange juice and blushed as she thought about their night together. She had informed Lucas that she wanted to take things slow, she blushed again, so they had... Three times.

Lucas brought large plates of food to the table then sat down across from Brooke, "I thought you would be hungry when you woke up." He reached over and rubbed her hand.

Brooke's breath hitched in her throat. "I'm starving." Brooke took two bites of pancakes, "Do you know where my purse is? I should text Julian so he knows I'm alright."

Lucas frowned at his name, "Why would he be worried about you? He knows you're with me I would never hurt you."

Brooke shook her head, "It's not like that. Julian is fast becoming an amazing friend. I don't want him to be worried when he realizes I was out all night."

Lucas pushed back from the table, "Are you sleeping with him Brooke?" I know you are sharing a hotel room."

Brooke's cheeks grew hot, "Julian and I were taking things slow.."

Lucas cut her off, "Like you said we needed to do." Lucas gripped the side of the table, remembering the nights love making session, "answer me please, after last night I feel like I have a right to know Brooke. Are you and Julian sleeping together?"

Brooke felt offended by the question, "No Luke we aren't. Yesterday Julian got a second room at the hotel to respect my request for space. Silly me for wanting to see where things went between you and me. We had only gone out a handful of times, and if you must know we slept together once. But all we did was sleep, we had been watching movies." Brooke paused, "I'm only telling you all this to ease your mind broody, now I think I'm going to head back to the hotel." Brooke got up from the table and on her way back to the bedroom she wiped away the few tears burning her eyes.

When Lucas got to his room he could see she was crying, "Brooke I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, you shouldn't have," Brooke removed Lucas's shirt. Lucas looked at her standing there in a matching bra and pantie set. His eyes immediately went to the tattoo on her hip bone. "But of course the girl you knew all those years ago was a bit of a slut right? It's impossible to think that she's changed." Brooke grabbed her dress and put it over her head in a huff. "How many women have you had sex with in the past ten years? I can promise you you're number is greater than mine." She got on the floor and grabbed her purse and shoes. She took out her phone and furiously began texting.

Lucas sat down on his bed next to Brooke, "Pretty girl I'm sorry. I don't know why I asked, it just upset me when you brought up Julian. I didn't realize you guys were so close." He ran his hands through his hair, "I'm kind of jealous actually."

Brooke buckled her heels then turned her attention to her hair. She retrieved a pony tail holder from her purse and put her hair up. "Answer my question Lucas."

Lucas stood up and put his hands on his hips, he knew there was no right answer, "I don't know ten, maybe eleven." He felt a little sheepish not knowing the correct answer.

Brooke laughed, "Before last night my number was two. Chase Adams and a male model I dated like three years ago because I was lonely." Brooke headed towards the doorway and paused, "who's the slut now?" Lucas wanted to chase after her, but he didn't know what he could possibly say to make tihs better. 'I really screwed this one up,' he thought to himself, he picked up his own phone and called his brother.

-0-

Brooke had spent the morning crying in Julian's lap. "Brooke I'm so sorry for what happened." Julian said while rubbing her back.

"It's awful Julian, we had had such a wonderful date too. I was even thinking about coming back again soon for another visit. Why did he have to ruin it?" Brooke sobbed.

Julian sighed, "Alright I don't want you to be mad or anything, but I understand why he was upset. The first conversation you two had after..." Julian trailed off, "well after you two got up this morning and you mentioned me." Julian paused this time looking up at the ceiling. "That would upset even the most secure man I think."

Brooke sat up, "so wait I'm the asshole because I didn't want you to be worried about me."

Julian smiled, "I appreciate the sentiment Brooke I do, but I assumed you were just still with Lucas. Couldn't you have just excused yourself and texted me without saying something about it?"

Brooke picked at her nails, "I see your point. Still he had no right to ask if we were sleeping together."

"True, I mean he could have just _assumed_ we had been sleeping together. He did see us share a kiss, I picked you up from the airport and we were staying here together."

"Oh," Brooke said, "what do I do now?"

"You go to him and apologize." Julian smiled with a little pain behind his eyes.

Brooke got up, "I will do that right now." She went to the closet to change, "Julian?"

"Yeah Brooke."

"I'm sorry." Brooke looked at him, thinking of how differently Julian had envisioned this trip going, "I didn't expect things to turn out like this. Do you think you can forgive me from being a jerk?"

Julian crossed the room, "Of course I can." He kissed her forehead, "Besides when you and Lucas are married and you're unhappy you can come see me and I'll just sweep you off your feet and take you away from your miserable life as a writer's wife."

Brooke laughed, "Sure because being a producer's wife would be so much better."

Julian raised his eyebrows, "Maybe not, but I can tell you one thing I know for certain," he bent down to whisper in her ear, "the sex would be sensational."

Brooke giggled, "oh... Obviously."

-0-

Julian rented a car for the day, he was headed out of Tree Hill to check out a sound stage. He pulled up to the curb, "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"No," Brooke got out of the car, "There's someone I need to see." Brooke waved as the car pulled away. She turned to look at the building in front of her, 'it just screams Peyton' she thought. She opened the glass door and headed into Max's Record Store. Brooke admired Peyton and Haley's good work. the record bins were all painted with different album covers, each with a different Peyton design over top. Brooke noticed the all too familiar picture of her, Peyton and Lucas shooting a heart.

"We're not open, can I help you?" A voice called from behind her.

Brooke turned around with a smile, "That's ok I came to see you P. Sawyer."

Peyton walked over to Brooke and hugged her. "Oh my goodness it's you B. Davis." She pulled away and rubbed her stomach, "where have you been?"

"Busy," Brooke looked down, "not as busy as you apparently. The place looks great."

"Thanks, when Haley asked if I was interested in doing all the art for the record store Jake and I jumped at the opportunity. So on my school breaks I've been coming up here. We open on Saturday." Peyton walked towards the back room and motioned for Brooke to follow her. She sat down in the glider, "sorry I get so tired now. Six more weeks to go." Peyton said patting her big round stomach, "I'm glad you're here I don't think Jake and I are going to make it for the reunion. My due date is only four days before, and I've been told the first one is always late."

Brooke stared at the woman who looked eerily like her best friend, "This is amazing Peyton. You look so happy."

"I am happy," Peyton smiled, "As soon as I stopped trying to do what I thought would make me happy and followed my heart, life got so much easier. Jake and I have a great life in Savannah, sometimes I miss being in Tree Hill full time but I wouldn't trade it for anything. So what have you been up to B? Have you seen Lucas?"

"We'll get to him, how are you you?" Brooke said squeezing Peyton's hand. "You said you come up here on school breaks? Is Jenny here with you? What about Jake? Do you know what the bump is?" Brooke stopped herself, she was rambling.

Peyton giggled, "Still the same B I see. I'm an art teacher in Savannah, Jake still isn't sure how anyone thought that would be a good idea. Haley and I still run Red Bedroom together, but mostly Mia runs the day to day stuff. We're opening the record store because we thought it would be a good idea, now I'm not so sure." Peyton paused, "Ummm lets see, Jake is here, I'm not allowed to travel alone because of my present condition. Jenny is in Savannah right now with her mom." Peyton saw Brooke's eyes widen, "I know. After the custody order got settled Nikki and Jake went to counseling together at the recommendation of the family court judge. It actually helped, a lot. So now we all try to co-parent together. She's twelve now if you can believe it."

Brooke was mad at herself for being gone so long, "WOW, Jenny is twelve, that is insane. And P. Sawyer grew up to corrupt the young minds of the youth of America." Brooke wiped away a stray tear, "So what's the bump?"

Peyton pointed to the bump, "This?" She smiled, "My son Jacob Beau Jageleski. We're going to call him Beau. So I'm dying here, what happened with Lucas."

"I messed everything up," Brooke sighed, "That's what happened with Lucas."

"How did you mess things up, did he tell you about _Red Door_ , Haley and I told him to lead with that."

Brooke rehashed her entire date with Lucas. "Now I don't know what to do. I know I should apologize. I wonder if trying again with Lucas is even a good idea, we fight all the time. Both times I've seen him since I've been back here we've had some type of argument." Brooke huffed, "I think I'm better off being single."

"Do you want to know what I think B?" Peyton said, "I think you're just scared. Finding out the guy you've always carried a torch for still loves you is a good thing. But now there aren't any obstacles in the way to let you keep Lucas at a distance. If you're going to try again with each other you're going to have to let each other in completely and that's scary. I know, I had to do it with Jake. When we first started dating he was getting along really well with Nikki, I couldn't stand it. I think this guy Julian is your Nikki B. He's someone in your lives that you both are just going to have to agree to disagree about. He's your friend, you two were on the verge of something else, and Lucas feels that so he's jealous."

"Julian and I have developed a working relationship, do you think Lucas can get passed that?" Brooke asked, "And they have a working relationship too, Julian is the producer bringing _Ravens_ to the screen. Why is this so hard?"

"Love is a bitch B..." Peyton smiled, "It can't all be great all the time or people wouldn't fight so hard looking for it and fight like hell to keep it."

-0-

Lucas pulled into Nathan and Haley's driveway. When he talked to Nathan earlier he was reminded of their dinner plans, when he called to confirm with Haley she had told him Brooke had already called to cancel. Lucas was glad he didn't have to see her tonight, him and Nathan had both decided the fight was Brooke's fault. 'I know I shouldn't have asked if they were sleeping together but she shouldn't have brought him up,' he thought as he walked up the walk way. He knocked and went inside. "Hales?" He called, "Nate?"

He walked to the kitchen and spotted Haley, "Hi Luke, we're eating out on the veranda tonight. Did you bring your swim trunks?"

"No," Lucas said walking deeper into the kitchen.

He went to grab something off the plate in front of him, "Don't you dare Lucas Eugene Scott. Nathan has a spare pair of shorts in the pool house. Go change, we're eating in about an hour."

Lucas found Nathan and the kids outside swimming and laughing, "Hey guys. I'm going to change, Haley threatened me with bodily harm if I didn't get out of her kitchen." Lucas walked into the pool house and headed to the closet. He was startled when he realized he wasn't alone. He headed quietly towards the light at the end of the hallway. He peaked inside and saw an all too familiar body in front of the mirror adjusting her top. She hadn't heard him, so he stared a few more moments before identifying himself, "hey pretty girl."

Brooke jumped and turned around, "Lucas" she rushed to cover herself.

When she went to rush past Lucas he grabbed her on, "what's the hurry, I've seen it all before."

Brooke's face reddened, "Haley told me you weren't coming."

"Funny, she told me you weren't coming." All the anger Lucas had felt just disappeared when she smiled at him.

"Damn Naley, such meddlers." She turned her back to him, "Will you tie this for me then?" Lucas couldn't help himself, he put his hands around her waist and squeezed her hips, she squealed. "I'm sorry about this morning Lucas."

Lucas kissed her shoulder blade, "I'm sorry too. Do you think there's ever going to be a time when we don't drive each other crazy and fight like Sid and Nancy?"

Brooke turned to face him, "We do not fight like Sid and Nancy, Lucas." She leaned back and tied her top again, "It never would have stayed on with that knot." Lucas shrugged, "Hey. There are small children in the pool outside."

Lucas walked her back against the wall. He pulled away from her, "you lied to me pretty girl."

Brooke looked confused, "when?"

He ran his hands down her body and settled his thumb on her hip tattoo, "You told me you had that removed."

"I thought about it over the years, could never bring myself to do it."

He got really close to her face, "oh yeah, how come?"

Brooke moved her face slightly, she looked like she was going to cry, "It reminded me of you..." She looked down, "Of us."

Lucas smiled, "Is that a fact."

Brooke nodded, "I love you Lucas. I think I always have, being here just got too hard. And about this morning, I'm sorry. I shou-"

Lucas brought his fingers to her lips, "Already forgiven pretty girl. You can stop now." Lucas tilted her chin and kissed her, "I love you too and I have waited a lifetime to hear you say those words again."

Brooke wanted nothing more than to continue kissing Lucas when she realized where they were, she pushed him slightly. "Get dressed, I'm going to tell Haley we talked." Brooke kissed him one more time and headed out of the changing room, Lucas slapped her butt on her way out, "No." She said shaking her finger at him.

-0-

Brooke was tired, they all took their seats at the adult table. "What's wrong Jamie?" she asked.

Jamie's arms were folded, "I'm too old for the kids table."

Haley came out of the kitchen shaking her head, "Sorry Jimmy Jam you know the rules. Till you're thirteen you sit at the kids table."

Brooke wanted to laugh at what a natural Haley was at being a mother, "Hales I hope I'm half as good at the whole mom thing when I have kids some day."

Lucas's ears perked up, "Is it still two boys and a girl?"

"No, I think I would like one of each, even though that sounds so cliche. I think I'd really love a son though. I never had a brother, I now have a step sister and let me tell you they are awful."

"Biological sisters suck too." Haley said raising her glass.

"I have been thinking about making a kids line to Clothes Over Bros." Brooke raised her glass back at Haley. "I'm not sure what it is but right now every time I see a baby I just want to squeeze them," She said smiling over at the kids table.

Nathan shook his head, "That's called baby fever Davis. Careful." He kicked Lucas under the table.

Haley laughed, "He's right, baby fever is no joke. I told Nathan after Tessa was born it was time for the," she made a scissor motion with her hand.

Lucas winced, "ouch man."

"You're telling me big brother." Nathan laughed, "Four children is plenty. I don't know how Haley does it."

"It's a good thing he's fixed though, seeing Peyton pregnant makes me miss it so much." Haley said rubbing her now flat stomach.

"I saw her today," Brooke chimed in, "she looks amazing. Tired, but amazing."

Everyone looked at the table looked at her... Lucas: "How did it go?" Nathan: "Was it on purpose?" Haley: "I'm so happy you saw her, we talked and she misses you." They said almost in unison.

"Yes hot shot it was on purpose," Brooke paused to put her fork down, "I went to Max's to see her. And to answer your question Luke, it went swimmingly. I think I'm going to go see them in Savannah after Beau is born."

Haley looked sublime, "I'm so glad you came home," She put her hand on Brooke's, "and I'm so glad you two and talking."

"And then some," Nathan added.

Lucas laughed nervously, "So Hales what's for dessert."

"Please broody, I'm sure you called your baby brother a minute after I left to give him all the sordid details. Both of you, I swear you're worse than women."

Nathan got up to bring the dishes into the kitchen, "He didn't even wait a minute before he was begging to come see me at school." Nathan went in the house, when he came back out he was holding his phone. "Oh Nate, Brooke is never going to talk to me again. Boo-hoo!"

Haley cleared her throat, "Enough, so Brooke what's your plan for the rest of your visit. When are you heading home to LA."

Brooke turned to Haley, "My flight is on Friday, but I think I'm going to stay an extra week. Visit a bit longer."

"You can come with me to New York, I'm flying up after my last class next Wednesday to meet with my editors." He grabbed and kissed her hand, "We can do some sight seeing, spend some quality time together, figure out the next step."

Brooke smiled, "I'll call Millie in the morning to check my schedule Luke." Haley got up from the table, "Do you need any help with dessert Hales?"

The girls went into the kitchen, "So I take it you and Lucas have made up." Haley asked.

"We have, I don't want to screw this up Hales, but it seems fast to me," Brooke began picking at the frosting on the cake in front of her, "Is it fast?"

"Well you two have been apartment for the last ten years. I think you should spend some quality time getting reacquainted. New York would be a perfect place to do that, if you can manage it."

"With cellphones, tablets and email Hales I can run my office from the moon. Plus Millie is basically my right arm, she can run the day to day stuff."

Brooke and Haley turned to see the boys playing with the kids, Lucas had a spoon on his nose and Nathan had chop stick fangs. "I miss this. When I dream Haley I dream of a life like this. Living in Tree Hill with Lucas, week night dinners at each others houses." She put her arm around Haley's shoulders, "I'm not sure when I became such a romantic."

"It's Lucas, he ruibs off on everyone." The girls laughed as brought dessert out to the table.

-0-

So there's the new chapter... Hope you all like it. Up next... Brooke's week in Tree Hill, the record store opening and Lucas and Brooke's trip ot New York...

Please read and review. :-)

Thanks!

Krystal


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to all the people still reviewing... You guys are awesome. Writing again started out as a happy accident, my husband found all my old stories during a hard drive cleanup, and asked why I didn't write fanfics anymore... I didn't have a good enough answer so hear I am and I've been enjoying every moment... Thank you all so so much! Krystal :)

Chapter 9:

Brooke stayed over at Lucas's house after dinner at Nathan and Haley's. She woke up the next morning and saw a text from Julian: _Hope you had a good night... Heading back to LA... Something came up on my last movie... I can have Alex pick you up from the airport on Friday... Enjoy your weekend in Tree Hill, hotel is yours till Friday... Text me when you get back to LA... JB_. Brooke wrote back and noticed Lucas was waking up. "Good morning boyfriend."

Lucas grinned from ear to ear, "Boyfriend huh? When did we discuss that?"

Brooke stood up and put on one of Lucas's shirts, "We didn't... But you've been smiling a lot so broody didn't seem accurate." She bent down and kissed him. He tried to pull her back into bed. "No, I'm helping the girls today. Plus I figured since I was extending my trip I should get some work done."

Lucas pouted, "I have a better idea, why don't we just spend the day in bed." He pulled her into him, "Not being productive."

"Lucas it's Wednesday, don't you have a class today?"

Lucas's eyes grew wide, "Shit. I almost forgot about it, want to ride down with me?"

"Sure, I need to go by my hotel though. Julian messaged me he had to head back to LA this morning. I need to get some clothes if I'm staying with you the rest of the time I'm here."

Lucas frowned, "Clothes are for suckers. I think you look beautiful the way you look right now."

Brooke threw on a pair of sweats and grabbed Lucas's car keys, "Well while you sit here and pout I'm going to head over there. I'll be back in about an hour. What time is your class?"

"3 pm." Lucas said looking at the clock, "We need to leave here no later than 2."

"Sounds good broody," Brooke went to the door, "I'll be back soon."

"Hey, why did I get relegated back to broody?"

Brooke motioned with her hands to her face, "This right here, you're going to give yourself premature wrinkles if you keep frowning like that."

-0-

After going to the hotel and packing her things, she checked out and headed to the record store. She parked and saw Jake outside on the curb directing the guy hanging the new sign. When he saw her he smiled, "Brooke Davis as I live and breathe," he said in his best southern accent. "I heard you were in Tree Hill. Forget the reunion next month it seems like the gangs all here."

Brooke hugged him, "How are you doing? How's Jenny? And all the rest of it. I saw Peyton yesterday she looks stunning."

Jake cocked one eye open, "I know right? She's pretty hot. I told her pregnancy becomes her, she said she's over it." He shrugged, "Whatcha gonna do. Peyton and Haley are inside I need to get this sign hung properly. We'll have some big BBQ before you head back to LA alright. I'll coordinate it with the guys."

Brooke blew him a friendly kiss and waved, "Sounds like a plan." She opened the door, "I have arrived bitches! What do you need me to do?" Brooke hadn't felt this carefree in years.

Haley and Peyton peaked their heads out from the backroom, "We know its short notice," Haley said, "But do you think you could design a couple of shirts using the new logo for the website store?"

"Of course I can, if you want we could even carry them in select Clothes Over Bros stores. If we hadn't just done the shoot for the summer commercial I would have include an ad for the record store, but that happened before I came out here." Brooke pulled out her bag, "Saw Jake outside P. Sawyer, damn Savannah did that man some good."

"Hey, looking only." Peyton said with a smile, "He's the father of my child. I guess I was the one that landed a DILF first." She winked at Brooke.

"Nope," Haley said, "That would be me."

Peyton looked shocked, "No Jenny is older therefore Jake has been a dad longer."

Brooke laughed as her friends carried on, "Back me up Brooke, who's hotter? Nathan or Jake?" Haley asked with her hands on her hips.

Brooke thought long and hard, "That's easy... The answer is Lucas."

"But he isn't a DILF, he doesn't count." Peyton looked confused.

"No, but some day he will be, and you asked my opinion and I think, so he'll be the hottest one."

-0-

Brooke and Lucas stood in the crowd surrounding the record store. "There's a good turn out." Lucas said surveying the area.

"I helped with that," Brooke smiled, "I called some press people that I know to cover the opening and Clothes Over Bros is designing exclusive pieces for the store."

"Look at my girl, helping her friends." Lucas smiled.

They both turned to see Jake and Peyton standing outside the store, "Music is something extremely important to me and my wife, a beautiful woman once told me 'every song ends, is that any reason not to enjoy the music'? The answer is no, we are excited to be a part of Downtown Tree Hill's rebirth." He turned to Peyton, "Baby will you do the honors?"

Peyton smiled, "Max's Record Store is now re-open." Everyone cheered.

-0-

The rest of Brooke's trip seemed to fly by, before she knew it her and Lucas were headed to New York. "Now I have a couple meetings with my editors," Lucas said as they got off the elevator at their hotel.

"Lucas this isn't my first rodeo." Brooke laughed, "Where do you think I was before I moved to LA? I'm sure I can manage."

When Lucas returned from his meeting with his editor he found Brooke working at the desk, "Hey pretty girl."

"Hi boyfriend, how did your meeting go?" She said before looking back down at her sketches.

"Productive. They signed off on my last draft, now I just have to wait for edits." Lucas put down his messenger bag, and picked up a couple of Brooke's sketches, "You were serious about designing a children's line?"

"I was," Brooke said, "I sent some initial pictures to a few key board members and they were impressed. What do you think?"

He looked at them again, "I think they're great. Where did you get the measurements from?"

"The Scott Four." Brooke smiled, "Do you really like them Lucas? I'm going to call a board meeting when I get home to authorize funding."

Lucas smiled, "I love you and I love seeing how your mind puts things together. These are really good and that's my opinion as a simple laymen. What are you going to call the line? Clothes Over Bros kids?"

"No Lucas, that isn't original at all I was thinking of Scott Tots. I already checked with Haley and she likes it. What do you think?"

"I think it's great pretty girl." Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke's chest, "So what are the chances I can pull you away from all this and we can go to dinner?"

"Can we order in?" Brooke asked, "It looks like jacket weather and I'd rather stay warm in here with you."

-0-

After dinner Lucas was thinking about what they were going to do when the trip was over. 'We live on opposite coasts' Lucas thought with a sigh. "Hey broody," Brooke threw a penny in his direction. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking about when we leave here what that means for us." He rubbed the back of his head and continued, "Maybe we should get married?"

Brooke laughed till she saw Lucas's face, "Wait you're being serious?"

He had just sort of blurted that out, "Ummm. Yeah I'm serious," he replied with more confidence.

"Alright," Brooke exhaled, "then the answer is no Lucas," She got up from the couch and went to the desk and gathered her sketches.

Lucas followed her, "Why? I mean we've already done the dating part. The only issue now is the distance." He rubbed her back, "And if we got married Brooke we would always be together."

"Look Lucas I have thought about marrying you more times than I can count, but you stand there and just blurt out a proposal 15 minutes after we started seeing each other again and you really expected me to say yes?"

"Brooke," she moved out of his grasp, "I love you, I know you love me. Why do we need to go through all that other stuff again?"

"I do love you Lucas, and I would be lying if I said being back in Tree Hill with everyone again hasn't been wonderful." She reached for his hand, "But right now my company is in Los Angeles. I can't just uproot my life and move to Tree Hill with you."

Lucas felt hurt by that last statement, "I have a job too Brooke. My life is in Tree Hill. I want to eventually raise my children in Tree Hill. Can you honestly tell me you want to have kids and raise them in LA?"

"Lucas I hadn't thought about where my hypothetical children would be raised. And considering everything we went through, just in our high school years, campaigning that Tree Hill is a great place to raise children makes you seem naive." Brooke put her sketches in her bag, "I mean we had a school shooting, several car accidents, a stalking psychopath who tried to kill me and Peyton, you even had a heart attack."

Lucas grabbed Brooke by the waist as she walked by, "OK, OK take it easy. I am not trying to fight with you. I'm sorry about the proposal, I didn't think about how much of a douche bag move that would be. I just," He breathed in her hair, "I don't want to loose you again Brooke."

Brooke softened a little, "I'm sure a long distance relationship isn't ideal, but right now it's the reality we're living in Luke." She turned and smacked him on the chest, "You know I run an entire company, I employ a few thousand people and you tried to say your job isn't as flexible as mine." She laughed, "You write novels on your laptop and your teach three classes at UNC."

Lucas smiled and threw up his hands, "Alright, alright so I may have gotten carried away."

-0-

Later that night Lucas rolled over and pressed himself against Brooke's naked body, "pretty girl are you sleeping?" He said as he kissed her shoulder blades.

Brooke moaned, "I can't anymore Luke, it hurts."

He laughed, "What if I come back to California with you for the summer?" He continued kissing her shoulders and neck.

Brooke rolled over and pulled the sheet between them, "But what about your classes at UNC?"

Lucas shrugged, "I was planning on taking the summer quarter off. I had intended on focusing on my book, but I think I could turn my intentions to something else."

Brooke looked at Lucas with delight, "I think that could work." She closed her eyes and leaned into to kiss him.

Lucas held her while she slept, he knew she had turned down her wedding proposal but he was prepared to ask her again before summers end. "I love you Brooke. I'm never going to let you go."

-0-

The lovebirds returned to Tree Hill refreshed from their _honeymoon_ of sorts. "Remind me again why we're going to this BBQ when you're leaving me tomorrow?"

Brooke put on her other wedge sandal, "We already promised Nathan and Haley."

Lucas pouted, "But baby I have need and you've made me promises."

Brooke threw a button down shirt in Lucas's direction, "Stop brooding broody. We've been at it like rabbits for the last week and a half. How about tonight we rejoin the real world."

Lucas put on his shirt with a lot of exaggeration, "I don't want to go, but if you insist I guess I have to."

Brooke smiled and batted her eyelashes, "I do want to go and I am insisting."

Lucas tried once more to convince Brooke to just go home with him as he pulled in the driveway, "I think we should go home. It looks like no one is home."

"Luke stop it," Brooke said as she got out of the car, "You're acting worse than all the kids combined."

Lucas ran around the car and pressed Brooke against the mustang, "So what if I'm acting like a 5 year old, you still love me right?"

Brooke pulled his shirt to her and kissed him hard, "Keep it up boyfriend and I might have to trade you in."

-0-

I decided to end this chapter before the BBQ... Coming up in chapter 10 is the BBQ and a small time jump to the Reunion... And I was reading the story in its entirety and I am going to write one more chapter (chapter 10) and finish it with an epilogue 10 years in the future with them planning their twentieth reunion... Let me know whatcha think?

Please read and review... And I said this on another one of my stories if anyone has any story ideas they don't want to write, let me know... I got two great ideas from Diane... But I'm always open to more suggestions... :)

Thanks!

Krystal


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

They walked in Nathan and Haley's house and heard music playing, The Cranberries _Linger_ to be exact. "I LOVE this song," Brooke smiled thinking of the last time she heard it.

Lucas grabbed her and pulled her close and began dancing in the entryway. "I remember too." He tilted her chin, kissed her and started to hum the chorus. He spun her around and pulled her in close to his chest and whispered in her ear, "you got me wrapped around your finger."

"Hey why are you guys dancing?" Nathan walked up on them, "Jesus Luke, don't let Hales see you, I don't need her getting any ideas. We have four kids, ain't no one got time for that."

Brooke laughed, "Thanks Nate, we were having a moment."

Nathan continued to scoop up the toys in the living room, "Yeah I can see that, have those somewhere else. There's kids present."

Lucas let Brooke out of his grasp, "Alright Nate." He kissed Brooke's hand before she headed to the kitchen to find Haley and Peyton. Lucas put his arm around his brothers neck, "When did you get to be such a cock block man."

Nathan laughed and put the remaining toys in the storage baskets, "You two look cozy."

Lucas rubbed his hands through his hair, "I'm going with her to LA for the summer little brother."

Nathan looked up immediately, "When did that happen?"

"I can't lose her again Nate." Lucas sighed, "It's different this time, I found what was missing in my life and if that means being in LA for a while I'm going to do what I can."

"I'm happy for you man." Nathan said with a smile, "Now lets go celebrate, everyone's in the back."

When the boys walked past the kitchen they saw the girls laughing, "I love you pretty girl."

Brooke stopped laughing and her face reddened a little, "I love you too."

Haley whistled, "So you are in love."

Brooke nodded, "Yes, yes we are."

Peyton and Haley embraced and batted their eyelashes at Brooke, "Ahhh," they said together.

"Enough of that, so who all is coming to this shindig Hales? Because this looks like quite the spread for just 6 adults."

Haley placed her hand on her hip, "Let's see, no it's just us. I never want to run out of food, is there to much you think?"

Brooke shook her head, "No."

Peyton sipped her Shirley Temple, "Now that you and Luke are here the boys can fire up the grille, I'm starving."

Haley added, "Ya Brooke, why were you and Luke late."

Peyton and Haley exchanged a look, "I know why they were late."

Haley winked, "Me too."

Brooke grabbed her vodka cranberry, "Gees you guys we're two consenting adults we can do what we want." Brooke walked towards the sliding glass doors she stopped and turned, "And we did over and over and over." The girls all laughed as they headed outside.

-0-

After dinner everyone had gathered around the fire pit to make smores. Haley came outside holding a sheet of paper. "Alright everybody it's game time."

Brooke looked at Lucas, "Is she being serious?"

Lucas laughed, "Yes and she can get intense about it, so pipe down."

Haley made a gesture to Lucas that she was watching him, "So in honor or our upcoming reunion I thought we could play stupid teenage party games."

Brooke put up her hand, "Tutormom."

Haley turned, "Yes tigger."

"We didn't play silly games at our high school parties, I've partied with all of you and I can tell you all we did was get drunk."

Nathan, Jake and Lucas all raised their red solo cups, "That's pretty much what we do now." Nathan said with a laugh.

Haley threw a flip flop at him, "Well tonight we're playing some teenage party games damnit." She walked up to Brooke and slapped her ass, "Because I said so."

The guys hooted at the sight, "Hales? Dumb party games are only fun when you're drinking." Peyton said rubbing her stomach, "This isn't going to be any fun for the pregnant one."

Haley blew her whistle, "OK that's enough questions, does everyone have a drink. We're going to play a game of I Never."

Brooke looked at Lucas, "Where the hell did she get a whistle?" Lucas shrugged with a small laugh.

Jake laughed, "Really Hales I Never, I haven't played that since college."

"Yes really. So if everyone's ready, I'm going to start." Haley looked at sheet of paper. "I Never... Go commando."

"Wait for real?" Nathan said, "That's disappointing babe."

Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Nathan took a drink. "Great, which one of us goes next?" Lucas said.

Jake raised his hand, "I'll go, since I'm the only one that didn't drink." He stood up from his chair, "And in case anyone's wondering Peyton doesn't like little Jake being naked."

Peyton turned beet red at her husband's admission, "No one was wondering honey, thanks."

Jake winked at his wife, "I Never... Have been to South America."

Brooke took a drink, "Am I the only one? I'm a clothing designer, I've been all over the world." No one else took a drink, she stood up, "That was weak by the way Jake," her face turned serious, "I expected more from you."

Everyone laughed, "Stop stalling Davis make yours a good one." Nathan said, turning his baseball cap backwards.

"Ummm... I Never... Have been to a strip club."

Jake, Nathan and Lucas all drank. Lucas stood up, "I'll take this one. We were all together, it was Jake's bachelor party." He looked at Peyton, "Sorry Peyt."

"No reason to be sorry," Peyton smiled, "I know where the bodies are buried Lucas Scott. That's all I'm saying."

Haley and Brooke giggled, "Come on Luke."

"I've Never... Been married."

"Loser," Nathan coughed before he drank.

"I got nervous what can I say?"

Peyton got up out of her chair with a little shimmy, "I didn't think I could do that without help. So it's my turn. Let's see I Never... Made a sex tape."

Brooke and Nathan got quiet, "Hey, that's messed up." Nathan laughed.

Peyton gritted her teeth, "Sorry B I couldn't think of anything else to say."

Brooke laughed, "It's alright Nate, I'll take it again." She looked at Peyton, "We're fine P. Sawyer, that was a long time ago." She cleared her throat, "I Never... Had sex in public."

Everyone except Lucas drank that time. Nathan jumped up, "I want a turn. I Never... Had a same sex experience."

Haley laughed, "Nathan does that include kissing?"

Nathan thought about it, "Yes, yes it does."

Peyton, Haley and Brooke drank. The boys looked at them, "Wait a minute. Was it all together?" Lucas asked.

Brooke shrugged, "Sometimes girlfriends kiss each other."

"Ya Lucas, it's not a big deal." Peyton responding.

Lucas looked at Haley, "When did you kiss Brooke?"

"When Nathan and I were separated." Haley laughed, "Brooke you have really soft lips."

Brooke nodded, "Chapstick and lots of water." She winked at Haley.

Jake stood up, "Hold up, let me get this straight. Am I the only person here who hasn't kissed Brooke Davis?"

Everyone took a drink and laughed, "It's alright babe. You were in Savannah," Peyton said trying to reassure her husband that he hadn't missed anything.

Brooke threw up her hands, "Sorry Jake my days of being a kissing slut are over. You missed your window." She hugged him and patted him on the shoulder, "It's too bad too I've always been a sucker for accents."

Haley clapped her hands together, "And on that note I think the game portion of the evening is over. Does anyone need another drink?"

Jake kinked an eyebrow at her and whispered something in Peyton's ear. Then he went over to Lucas and whispered something else. Brooke looked confused, she went inside to grab another drink. When she came back outside Jake was standing right in front of her, "Can I help you with something Jake Jageleski."

"Nope," Jake kissed her, and took a drink, "Wow you're lips are soft."

-0-

*One Month Later*

Brooke turned her cell phone on after they landed in Tree Hill Airport, "Nothing yet from Jake."

Lucas nodded, "I remember my mom telling me once that the first baby usually takes the longest. How long has Peyton been in labor?"

Brooke scrolled through her phone, "Jake texted about Peyton's water breaking almost 20 hours ago." As they exited the plane Brooke looked up at Lucas, "How long is the drive to Savannah from here? I could probably get a private plane chartered, or a helicopter."

Lucas laughed, "I'm sure Peyton is fine, if she wasn't Jake would have called." Brooke laughed, still feeling uneasy about her friend. Lucas wrapped his arms around her, "Hey there will be none of that face this weekend. You've been working like a mad woman to get Scott Tots launched by the holiday season. Peyton will be fine."

Brooke sighed and looked at her phone one more time, "I'm calling." She punched in Jake's number. It was busy, "Can a cell phone be busy? Jake's phone was busy. I'm going to try the hospital." Brooke was calling information on her phone when Lucas's phone rang.

"This is Lucas," He said, Brooke trying to figure out who he was talking to. The suspense was killing her. "Ya, I understand. See you soon." Lucas hung up.

"Who was that Luke?"

"Nobody." Lucas said, he continued walking towards the exit doors, "Come on Nate is probably double parked."

Brooke walked faster, "Who was on the phone Luke?"

Lucas didn't answer, he grabbed Brooke's hand and headed out of the airport. Lucas's phone chirped, he looked at it and smiled, "It was Jake." He handed Brooke his phone, "Jacob Beauman Jageleski born June 19, 12:35pm, he weighed 8lbs, 6 oz. and was 22 inches long."

Brooke looked at the red faced ball of baby, "He has red hair." She smiled, "Wait did you say Beauman?"

"Ya I thought it was just going to be Beau?" Lucas asked.

"Beauman was Anna's maiden name." Brooke smiled thinking of the late Anna Sawyer. "I wonder if Larry is out on a boat?"

Lucas saw Nathan pull in and he put his hand up so Nathan saw them, "Come on pretty girl. Reunion weekend awaits."

-0-

"Lucas can you zip me up?" Brooke asked turning towards him. Lucas kissed her shoulder blade and began kissing up her neck. "Come on Luke, we're going to be late as it is."

"So are we going to tell everyone?"

Brooke shook her head, "Dr. Cole said you should wait at least 12 weeks before telling people."

"These aren't just any regular people Brooke, these people are our family. I'm amazed you haven't told Haley."

"I'm amazed you haven't told Haley. You're the one with the loose lips." Brooke said with a smile, "It's little Luke," she pressed her hands to her still tight stomach, "I'm only 6 weeks along."

Lucas sat down on the bed, "People are going to notice when you aren't drinking." He placed a hand over hers and kissed her stomach.

"No one is going to notice." Brooke leaned into him, "I'm still in shock about everything. I've been on the pill for a decade and had no issues, I miss one pill and poof I'm pregnant." She sat down next to him, "I should have known you would have super sperm Lucas Eugene Scott."

He kissed her temple, "OK, mum's the word. But if I get asked directly, I'm not going to lie to anyone."

"Who's going to lead with that?" Brooke mock shakes his hand, "Lucas, Brooke you two look great. When is the baby due?"

-0-

They walked through Tree Hill High and headed towards the gym, Brooke was looking at the itinerary, "So Bevin put all of this together?"

"Yep. Hales and a few others offered to help, she put all this together on her own."

Brooke looked down at the itinerary again, "So this weekend is a marathon not a sprint. Cocktails tonight for Whitey. Brunch tomorrow at noon, _Can't Hardly Wait_ at Tree Hill cinema at 3, dinner tomorrow night and pick up games at the River Court on Sunday."

Outside the gym was an arch of white, blue and black balloons draped the entry. "Festive," Lucas said as they went inside.

Bevin was sitting at a table right inside the door, "Lucas Scott, Brooke Davis, it's so nice to see you guys. Name-tags are on the table over to my left. We'll catch up later."

"So pretty girl is there anyone that you would like to see?"

"Chase if he's here. When I abandoned everyone after graduation I kind of left him too. I should really apologize." Brooke said scanning the room.

"His name tag isn't here, so he either didn't RSVP or he's here." Lucas looked up and started looking around.

"Brooke Davis!" Someone shouted, Lucas pulled Brooke close, "I thought it was you. How are you doing bitch?"

Brooke pulled the red head in for a hug, "Rachel Gatina. You look incredible."

Rachel did a twirl, "I figured you would recognize it, it's Clothes Over Bros."

Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear, "I'm going to see if I can find Chase." He kissed her temple, "I love you."

Rachel laughed, "So you bailed on this place and you still ended up with Lucas Scott. How is that even possible?"

"It's an interesting story Rachel, are you here for the whole weekend? So we can check up without all this stuff going on."

"No I was only able to be here for the cocktail party." Rachel dug in her purse, "Here's my card. Call me sometime. I'm gonna go to the bar."

Brooke took the card and as Rachel left she said aloud, "Some people never change."

-0-

Brooke spotted Lucas and was heading in his direction when Haley grabbed her arm and pulled her to the corner, "I was wondering when you and Luke were showing up," Haley hugged her, "Do you want to go get a drink with me?"

"No, Lucas is drinking tonight, I'm driving." Brooke said with a huff. She saw Mouth and Millie talking to Rachel. She waved and blew them kisses.

"OK, Luke said you guys were only staying till Monday. Would you guys like to come over to the house before you head home. I know the kids would love to see you both."

"Absolutely."

They exchanged one more hug before Haley headed one direction and Brooke the other. Haley found Nathan at the bar, "Were you talking to Brooke?" He asked, "Did you tell them about coming over before they head out?"

Haley nodded and order her drink, "Have you talked to Luke lately? How is everything going in California? Were either of them weird when you picked them up today?"

"Hey what's with the Spanish Inquisition all of a sudden?" Nathan asked putting his hands up.

Haley leaned against the bar, "Because Brooke's pregnant. They didn't say anything to you?"

"Brooke is pregnant?" Nathan asked, "No they didn't say anything to me, they didn't waste any time. I'm going to go find my brother and tell him welcome to the dads club."

"No!" Haley screamed, "She didn't tell me she was pregnant."

Nathan looked confused, "Wait you just said..."

"I can tell Nate." Haley paused, "Ask Lucas why Brooke isn't drinking and come find me." Nathan kissed his wife and did what he was told.

Brooke continued heading towards Lucas, she knew she had to get to him soon. 'Haley knows,' she thought to herself. 'I was never very good at lying to her.' She bumped into someone, "Oh I'm so sorry." She looked at the dark haired man, "Chase!"

He smiled, "If it isn't Brooke Davis."

"How are you?"

"Great actually." Chase grabbed the hand of a tall blonde woman standing to his right, "This is my wife Theresa."

Brooke turned, "Oh my goodness Theresa. Congratulations. I didn't even know you two knew each other back in high school."

"We didn't," Chase replied, "We met at TRIC. I bought TRIC a year ago form Karen and Andy. Theresa and I have been married three years." He took out his phone, "We have a son." He showed Brooke a picture, "This is Hunter, he just turned one."

"He's precious you guys."

"I saw you come in with Lucas, how long have you guys been back together?" Chase asked.

"We just started dating again actually." Brooke smiled, "I'm glad I saw you." Brooke was interrupted by Bevin with a microphone.

"Everyone can I have your attention. Hi, I'm Bevin Mirskey-Smith. I want to thank all of you for coming tonight and now the man of the hour, Coach Durham."

There was a roar among the crowd, Brooke turned to find Lucas. She spotted him talking to Nathan, Fergie, Junk and Skillz. "Shit," she said out loud. She walked over and inserted herself into the conversation, "Coach looks great doesn't he?"

Lucas put his arm around her and smiled, "Hey pretty girl." He turned to his brother, "Nate we'll come over before we leave." He put his hand in Brooke's, "You want to step outside with me?"

-0-

The next morning Brooke and Lucas were laying in bed, "What do you mean Haley knows? I didn't say anything I swear."

"It wasn't you, it was me. We should have figured out our story ahead of time. You told Nathan I wasn't drinking because I had a migraine, I told Haley I wasn't drinking because I was driving."

Lucas thought she was being paranoid, "So how is your speech coming?"

"It's done," Brooke said. "So what are we saying is the reason I'm not drinking tonight?"

Lucas laughed, "We could just tell them you're pregnant and be done with it. Then we don't have to decide on what lie to tell."

Brooke glared at Lucas, "I told you, we can tell everyone in 6 more weeks."

"But we'll be back in LA in 6 weeks."

Brooke cuddled into Lucas's shoulder, "You're going to just keep at it till you get your way aren't you?"

"Maybe... I keep asking you to marry me and you keep saying no to that one too. I think you should give me one or the other."

"Ha ha broody." Brooke pinched him, "I told you we'll get married when it's right. You keep asking me in the most ridiculous places. The last time you asked was two minutes after I told you I was pregnant. That isn't how I envisioned it at all."

Lucas laughed, "If you just tell me what you have imagined in that pretty little head of yours we would be engaged already."

"Where's the fun in that?"

-0-

Brooke and Lucas arrived at the gym for the reunion dinner and headed inside. Haley walked over to them, "Brooke you wanna come with me to the bar? I could totally use a refill."

Lucas laughed as Haley pulled Brooke off with her, 'yep she knows,' he thought to himself. Nathan came up holding two beers, "Hey little brother." Lucas said with a smile.

"So, Lucas Scott grew up to be Brooke Davis's baby daddy?"

Lucas's eyes widened, "Damnit. Is it really that obvious?"

Nathan handed him a Corona, "Haley mentioned it last night and looking at Davis," he leaned in, "Her breasts look fantastic. So she either had them done or she's knocked up."

Haley and Brooke arrive at the bar, "Two vodka cranberries" Haley says to the bartender. "You can drink tonight right? Lucas got to drink last night, so tonight is your turn." The bartender put up two pink hued drinks. Haley grabbed them both and handed one to Brooke, "Cheers." They clinked glasses and Haley took a drink.

Brooke huffed, "I'm not thirsty right now. After I give my speech alright."

Haley's eyes narrowed, "Come on one drink to take the edge off."

Brooke shook her head, "I can't Hales."

"And why not?" Haley said all innocent sounding.

"I'm an alcoholic."

Haley shook her head, "Try again."

Brooke groaned, "Because I'm pregnant alright. How could you tell?"

Haley smiled and hugged her friend, "You are glowing. I'm so excited for you and Lucas. How far along are you?"

"Six weeks," Brooke smiled, "Thank you Haley, we are excited too. It's all happening faster than I had thought it would but we couldn't be happier."

"Being a mom is amazing Brooke and you're going to one incredible mother."

Brooke began to cry, "Thank you tutor mom."

-0-

The rest of the evening had been relatively quiet, Mouth went up to the make shift stage, "Hey everyone I'm Marvin "Mouth" McFadden and Bevin wanted me to announce our next speaker" He paused for a moment, "Everyone put your hands together for our fearless leader, student body president Brooke Davis."

Lucas kissed Brooke before she headed for the stage. She hugged Mouth and kissed his cheek, "Hi everyone." The auditorium was filled with screams, "Thank you. So when Bevin told me I was going to have to make a speech tonight I got terribly nervous. Then I realized you all know me, we grew up together so this should be a piece of cake." Brooke took out her notes, "Can anyone believe it's been ten years since the last time we walked this campus as students? I know I can't. It's been ten years since the last basketball game, beach bonfire or keg party. We have all grown up and I must say I believe our class is the most successful class Tree Hill has ever seen. Nathan Scott is retired from the NBA, he is now the head coach of our very own Ravens. His wife Haley is a recording artist, runs a record label, a record store and still manages to take care of 4 kids under ten. My friend Peyton Sawyer couldn't be here tonight because she just gave birth to her first child after 23 hours in labor ya'll. That's a feat in itself. Chase and Theresa Adams own TRIC nightclub. Mouth is a sports annoucer. Skillz, Fergie and Junk all became teachers here at Tree Hill. Bevin and her husband Tim own a security business and put this weekend together. Lucas Scott is a successful novelist, his debut novel _An Unkindness of Ravens_ is being turned into a movie, coming to theaters sometime next summer. And that brings us to my favorite topic... Me." There was laughter again, "I'm a designer and owner of Clothes Over Bros. Tonight we are all here to rememeber the happy times, and make some new memories to carry us into the next decade. So lets all raise our glasses and toast to us. Thank you. lets party!"

-0-

Everyone started piling in to the River Court, Brooke and Haley sat next to Mouth and Millie on the bleachers, Mouth took out his old microphone set. "Welcome to the River Court ladies and gentlemen. Teams have been picked, lines have been drawn. As fate would have it, Lucas Scott will face off against little brother Nathan Scott in a pick up game of first to 10 that feels eerily familiar. Will history repeat itself, will it be Lucas for the win? Or will Nathan and his years in the NBA prove to be a hurdle not even Lucas Scott can jump."

Lucas stopped dribbling the ball, "Thanks Mouth."

Nathan grabbed the ball, "Stop complaining we both know I got this."

Whitey Durham came out onto the court, "Touch the ball ladies," He said to Nathan and Lucas, "This is one point ball, first to ten wins. You got it." Lucas and Nathan nod. Whitey throws the ball in the air, Nathan catches it. He dribbles to the basket and shoots for the first point of the game.

Lucas didn't move, "What's up big brother?" Nathan spun around him, "Am I just too fast for you?"

Lucas shrugged, "I'm not feeling it Nate, hey Mouth come out here a second."

Mouth came out onto the court, "Sure thing Luke, what's up?"

Lucas grabbed the microphone, "I need to do something real quick." He looks at Brooke, "Brooke Penelope Davis I have loved you for longer than I care to admit. I know the people who read my book think the day I fell in love with you was when you got naked in the back of my truck." He paused for the crowds reaction and cat calls, "And perhaps that is what I told myself for years because falling in love with someone before they've even spoken to you sounds crazy right? We've had our ups and downs. We've loved other people, we've lived 3000 miles apart, but fate keeps bringing us back to each other. You asked me once to fight for you and I didn't. I was seventeen and I didn't know how so I lost you. Two months ago I was helping Nathan clean his office and I found this," he held up the 83rd letter. "You quoted Albert Camus and said, _I've been thinking it over for years, while we loved each other we didn't need words to make ourselves understood. But people do not love forever. A time came when I should have found the words to keep her with me, only I could not._ I didn't have the words then Brooke, but I have them now. I love you, I am ready to love you for a lifetime. I want us to grow old together, I want you to be the mother of my children." Lucas reached into his pockets, "I've asked you to be my wife at least a dozen times in the last few weeks and you keep saying no. Well pretty girl it's time for you to come up with a different answer." He got down on his knee, "Brooke Davis will you marry me, I can't walk through life without you by my side, holding my hand." Everyone got quiet. Brooke stood up from the bleachers and headed out onto the court. She pulled Lucas to his feet, Lucas wiped a few tears from her eyes, "I need an answer pretty girl."

Brooke felt like she couldn't speak, "Yes," she said in a near whisper.

Lucas smiled, "I don't think everyone heard you in the back."

"Yes!" Brooke laughed, "I love you Lucas Scott.

Lucas picked her up and spun her around, "Woo!" He yelled. He pulled her into him and kissed her hard, he took her left hand in his and placed the delicate ring on her finger. He kissed her a second time.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Lucas smiled, he picked up the microphone, "Alright Nathan let's go." The pick up game was over quickly Nathan beat him 10 to 2 but Lucas didn't care. He had fought the battle he thought he had lost forever, the fight for Brooke Davis's heart, and he had won.

-0-

*The End*

I hope you all liked this last chapter. I'm going to post an epilogue in a few days that will take place another ten years in the future.

Be sure to check out my latest Brucas story... Welcome to the Black Parade...

Thanks!

Krystal


	11. Epilogue

*10 Years Later*

"So I thought since we were all here and it was almost time for our twentieth reunion I thought we could play a little game?" Haley said with a smile.

"Hales, your games never work sweetie." Brooke said with a smile, "And when we don't take them seriously you get a little crazy."

Haley glared at Brooke, "I do not get crazy, but come on this should be fun."

Peyton laughed, "At least I have alcohol this time."

Brooke and Peyton laughed to themselves. "Hey we don't pump kegs anymore, that's something at least," Nathan said.

Lucas slapped him on the back, "I know right. We upgraded to a kegerator."

Jake gave both the men high fives, "Let's give it a shot. As long as I don't have to kiss Brooke again."

Brooke pointed at Jake, "Hey I'm a married woman now, there will be none of that."

"OK," Haley took out the sheets of paper, "Toast to Bevin who sent out this extensive questionnaire." Everyone raised their glasses, "So I think I'll say a question and we do a little round robin action. OK let's start with an easy one. OK let's start with the family questions. Are you married, name your spouse?"

The girls laughed, "Are we supposed to raise our hands?" Brooke asked.

Haley huffed, "Just answer the question Brooke!"

Brooke's cheek reddened, "Alrighty tutor mom, I'm Brooke Scott, you know my husband, Lucas Scott."

"Was that so hard?" Haley asked, "Nate?"

"Really?" Nathan asked, "I'm married to Haley James Scott." He could barely keep a straight face. "I've been married since I was a junior in high school."

"Jake? Peyton? Which one of you are going to take this one?"

"Peyton Sawyer, I'm married to Jake Jagileski, never got around to changing my name though?"

"Still bothers me by the way. I mean it's been almost 15 years Peyt, what are you waiting for?" Brooke said sipping her drink.

Peyton shrugged, "Moving on. Next question Hales."

"Children? Names and ages?" Haley read, "I'll go first, Jamie, 19 for two more weeks, Nathan can you believe our baby is almost twenty?" Nathan didn't say anything he just chugged his drink, "Lydia, 17, Robbie, 15 and Tessa, 12. Peyton you're turn."

"Jenny, 21," she pretending to throw up, "Beau, 10, Ellie, 8, Claire, 6 and Max, 5. We win."

Everyone started laughing, 'it's true' Lucas thought, 'the Jagileski family just kept growing,' "So I guess we're next pretty girl?" Lucas said looking at his wife, "Let's see Olivia, 9 and the twins, Henry and Keith age 6."

"Let's skip some of the boring questions," Haley said, "What are they doing that makes you proud to be their parent?"

"Jenny's in medical school," Jake smiled, "That's pretty fucking awesome. I was afraid for a long time that she would be permanently broken because of me and Nikki, I'm glad that in spite of everything we have gone through as a family she made it out clean. She is thinking about going into pediatrics."

Nathan raised his glass to Jake, "I'm proud that Jamie blazed his own path, sure he's going to Duke like his old man did but on a baseball scholarship. He's thinking about sports medicine. And when he's home he's good to his siblings and his mom. I couldn't have asked for a better son."

"You have two sons Nathan," Haley reminded with a smile, "Robbie is just at the awful boy age. He has been really responsible as far as driving lessons go. That's a plus."

"Olivia has the biggest heart I've ever seen. She instrumented a food drive at her elementary school," Brooke paused, "With my help of course. Right now she says she wants be the president someday. And the boys, they have stopped picking their noses."

"Hey my nephews are both gifted artists B," Peyton interjected, "Keith and Henry send me pictures all the time and they helped Jake and Beau paint the front fence the last time they were visiting."

"Nate, Robbie is just different is all. He's actually a pretty gifted poet, he's always emailing me stuff to look over." Lucas looked at Nathan, "And your daughters love doing print ads Auntie Brooke and Clothes Over Bros."

"Ya, like I don't have enough problems you had to be a dick and suggest Brooke use our kids in ads. You wait man, Olivia is already looking at lot like her mom. You are screwed."

Brooke added, "And Max likes to sew. That's something to be proud of too."

Jake sighed and threw up his hands, everyone laughed, "Why can't we just play cards or something Hales?"

Brooke got up and walked to the house. She stopped at the bar and picked up a picture of all of them and their children. She had insisted they take a family picture when they were all together for Beau's birthday last month, she felt arms wrap around her waist, "What are you doing inside pretty girl?"

"Just thinking of how luck we are." She stared down at the picture and wiggled out of Lucas's grasp, "I'll be right back." She went to the patio and blew Haley's whistle, 'I still don't know where that came from,' she thought to herself. "I just thought of something we all should be proud of."

"Ya Davis," Nathan grinned, "What's that?"

"This?" Brooke held up the 8x10 frame, "I'm proud of all of us because here we are twenty years later and we are all still a family. Through every obstacle and no matter the distance we are a family and our kids are growing up together. We all had at least one absent parent and we endeavored to be better than what we knew and we have done just that." Brooke raised her glass, "To our family."

Lucas raised his glass and leaned in to kissed his wife, "To our family."

-0-

And there you have it... I hope all of you enjoyed this story... I had fun writing it. If you're looking for a new brucas story please check out my new one Welcome to the Black Parade.

Read and review :)

Thanks!

Krystal


End file.
